Death Wish
by VikingVampFan
Summary: When Eric and Sookie are given the two choices and one of them is death, I'm sure you can imagine what Eric picked. Now their lives are changed forever. Poor Sookie. Spoilers for all 8 Books.
1. Chapter 1

It was black, darkness you would not associate with crossing over, changing, dying.

My eyes were heavy, pushed closed with the soil surrounding us and I know opening my mouth would be impossible. I flinched against him as hard as I could. It took only a second to feel his body move the earth with a force unlike any other. I felt bits of soft soil fell past my face as he pulled me from the shallow grave and to the surface.

Moments later I found myself lying with my head propped against the trunk of a tree. He stared at me intently as I drew in ragged and unnecessary breaths. With fist filled with grass I able to stop, we were silent even though the world around us wasn't; it was alive. We were not. My chest still, I sat up a bit more and pulled the elastic tie from my hair, shaking dirt free. Everything hit me, all at once; the Castro, the trunk, the hard ground and the sound of silver chains. I mostly remember the hollow laughter and how I had never felt so alone in my entire life. But then, there he was. Eric. The heartbreak I felt when I saw his chained body thrown next to mine. How anyone was able to weaken him in such a way was surreal in itself. I remember his eyes burning into mine and I felt everything so vividly; it was as if I truly became a part of him.

Vampire politics are a funny thing to me. It isn't funny at all, it's sad really. The ones with the most power, the ones you think have the most wisdom and the decency to be fair are most often the ones who are the least of those qualities.

Two nights ago I woke to a very strange feeling. I had not seen Eric for almost 3 months; I think we were avoiding any conversation that might have to do with some new memories he had acquired. So when I woke in the middle of the night feeling weak and nervous I couldn't shake the idea that it had to do with Eric. Our bond wasn't strong enough for me to feel him all the way in Shreveport but I figured I should _bite the bullet_ and see him the next night. So the next night, I got dressed and headed to Fangtasia.

I felt a chill like no other when I pulled into Fangtasia parking lot and it lacked two things, a bond from Eric and an open sign. There was a knock on my window from a man who looked like a cop, I didn't even hear him come up. The next thing I knew I was in the trunk of a car. I was bound and my mouth was duck taped. My mind could form thoughts. By the time my mind sobered enough to make anything of my situation the trunk was flung open and a large vampire grabbed me. He threw my on the hard dirt. I turned on my back and saw that I was surrounded by men, all vampire men. One I recognized but my mind was still drunk and I couldn't put a name with the face. The familiar face looked down with a sadistic smirk.

Then I felt him, such pain. I gasped against my tape. As the sound the chains got closer, Eric was thrown into my line of vision. His large body landed hard next to mine. As the dust settled, I turned to my side and there his beautiful face lay. He looked weak, like he had been kept up all day. He was too far for me to touch him even though I fought desperately in my restraints. He was only wearing cut off shorts and the rest of his skin was wrapping in silver or covered with cuts and burns.

"Keep your hands off of her!"

Eric fought to sound strong and threatening but it was more of a pathetic plea.

I heard feet behind me and the man I recognized spoke.

"Not so much this time, I want her to be awake."

My head was pressed into the ground a man injected me with something. I was dizzy again and could barely make out a word. I knew people we talking. I tried to focus on Eric but even that was hard. Keeping my eyes open was a battle I was losing at a rapid rate.

I don't know how long I was on the ground but I began to make out some of what Eric was saying. He was on his knees now and his hands were still chained behind him but he was less chained now. He was negotiating with Felipe De Castro. Castro was the man I recognized. My mind was still a little drunk and it was hard for me to understand why Eric and I were here. Castro wanted to protect me.

"Listen to me fool, there are only two options here and I don't make me repeat them. I will choose if you are unable to and if I turn her she will be mine."

"Never!"

"Then it is done. Honestly Eric, the only reason why you were ever even given a choice in the matter was because you are bonded. Turning some one else's blood bonded goes beyond forgivable, in any light. But I would be willing to live with the hardships such an act would cause for a girl who will progress as one of us in a speed unlike any other. Her gift will have new power and she would belong to me, forever."

Felipe smirked as Eric winced at my possible future.

"So you see, I really am offering you a gift. It really is a pity we had to go through all this trouble to convince you of something you should have done long ago."

Felipe knew Eric's choice before I did and he motioned for two vampires to remove the chains. They were wearing gloves and as they pulled the chains from his skin it made the most horrible noise. I could feel Eric's pain and anguish through our bond and everything was sinking in. As I had listened to everything, my mind sobered up a little. I was still dizzy but well aware of my fate.

I flinched against a man with a knife that was cutting the ropes from my arms and legs. Once I was free I scramble over to Eric. I did my best to be careful about his tender skin but I was so scared. I didn't want to die but I didn't have a choice. Eric groaned as his did his best to ignore the pain, he me so close; I felt like I could breathe. Was it wrong to hold the man that was about to kill you and change you existence forever. I didn't care.

"Well we haven't got all night…"

Eric gingerly pulled the take from my mouth. Tears were streaming down my face and I could see Eric's eyes were rimmed with red.

"I am so sorry, my dear one…I"

I cut him off with my lips. It had been a long time since we had an "earth shaking" kiss but now seeming like an appropriate time. Never breaking from my mouth he sat back on the ground and pulled me to his lap. Eric broke from the kiss and ran his cool cheek across my face, his nose went to my hair and he inhaled. He brought his lips back to mine and dipped his tongue into my hot mouth. It was all too calming and all so sad. I knew what he was doing. He was doing his best to create a memory of what I will never be again.

"Eric, Now!"

Eric pulled from my mouth with a growl. His hand went to the nape of my neck and he gently took a handful of hair. I moved my eyes to his and it seemed like everything stopped. This was it. His eyes were soft as he delivered the sweetest kiss he had ever given me. As he pulled away I glanced at his fangs. He tilted my head to the side and planted one last kiss before he bit.

***

Eric slid next to me; he pulled me into his arms. Everything was so unreal, had last night really happen? I looked down at me dirty hands and watched a drop of blood fall from my face and land as a small dot on my new, pale, palm. My eyes shot to Eric when he brought my palm to his lips, never minding the dirt. He closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the scent and taste.

"My child, Sookie, my lover, even as vampire you are still a taste I don't think I will never grow old of."

I could feel the cool stream trailing down my cheeks Eric cupped my face and met my eyes as he pulled me so close to him we would have been breathing the same air. Eric's cool tongue tailed across each cheek and cleaned every crimson line from my face. He pulled away and slid his fingers into my soiled hair before licking his lips.

"I know you didn't want to die, I didn't want to die. If I had not done what I did, you would be with him and I would be dead. He does not care. If I was to do the selfless thing and die for you, he would have killed me and still turned you."

I didn't know what to say. I just laid my head against his chest.

"Come, we must bath and feed you."

He spoke to me like a father would to a child then tightened his grip and brought us both to our feet. Moments later we were flying through the trees. I closed my eyes and held on.

"We have much to speak of and you have much to learn but first you must feed. As new born you cannot live off of True Blood and I'm sorry but this won't be open for any discussion Sookie, you are mine now."

Our bond calmed me and brought along a new sense of willingness. As the wind slowed I opened my eyes, we were at Fangtasia. We landed in the back parking lock and Pam greeted us at the service entrance. She shot me a smile, and then was all business as she turned to Eric.

"Eric, I see that everything has gone as it should. All that you requested is ready for you in your office."

Eric took my hand and Pam followed as we walked into his office. There was a pile of clothes, shampoo and a towel. I didn't sit down; I didn't want anything to get dirty. Eric wrote down a few things for and handed the paper to Pam. Once she was out of the office Eric was standing in front of me. I was holding the pile ready to wash everything away. He took my face in his hands and kissed me, I felt more lust from him this time. Our tongues fought for dominance and for once he didn't hold back his strength. Now that I was more than human, I could handle more Eric. He nipped my lower lip and drew a small amount of blood before pulling away. I looked up in to the deep sapphires of my maker.

"It may have been our preexisting bond but I have to say you are not like any other newborn. You haven't changed all that much."

I took a step back, I knew vampires were a bit wilder when they were young but had he expected me to be like that too? A monster?

He pulled me back to him.

"We all gain and lose pieces when we turn but it's different for you Sookie, in a good way."

Something deep down made me feel like he was only saying to so try and comfort me. It did, I felt calm through our bond and I knew Eric would never lie to me. I still was absorbing everything. I did not want to be some heartless creature of the night.

"Do not look sad, please. Come now, some clean clothes and a warm drink will set you right."

I turned as Pam walked back in the room. Eric's figure brought my eyes back to his.

"I will be with you in a minute; I have to make a call. You won't be alone, Pam will be with you."

He kissed my forehead and turned pulling out his cell phone.

Pam was now grinning as she looked over my soiled and bloody clothes. She grabbed my wrist and hauled me out of Eric's office to a storage closet. The last time I had been in here was after my maenad attack. I set everything down as Pam closed the door. She just stood here in her black slacks and light blue sweater. I began disrobing without any care that Pam was right there, it should have been strange but I felt a mild sense of comfort around her now; not like my bond but nice. I wanted me old things off. I didn't even think, I just tugged and in seconds I was standing in a pile of shreds. I looked up as her as I turned the water on. She still had the same grin on her face. As I turned to step under the water she broke our silence.

"You are lucky it was Eric, you must be grateful for that."

The suds traveled down my body as I began to wash and I could hear her footstep traveling close.

"I know, I am I lucky."

There was truth to what I was saying, my fait could have been worse. Eric's fait, oh god it hurt to even think about that. My hand gripped at the wall as I did my best to reign in my composure. Pam was standing next to me now just out of reach for the water touch her smooth face and pristine cardigan. Her eyes were wide in a curious way.

"He was right, you are different."

"What?"

She didn't answer, just smiled and took the bar of Zest out of my hand. I automatically turned my back to her. She lathered up her hands and washed my back all the way down to my butt. Her fingers lingered on my hips for a moment until I turned to her. Having another woman wash my naked backside didn't arouse me but her touch was comforting, I also trusted Pam she wasn't a stranger and it was nice not being alone in my new s_ituation_.

The look on Pam's face would have seemed blank to any human but I saw the message she was sending. She mirrors my previous though, I wasn't alone.

I broke from her eyes after giving her a small thank you smile. Pam dried her hands with the towel before rolling down the sleeves of her light blue sweater. She tossed me the bottle of shampoo and walked out the door as Eric walked in; he had a jean and a shirt with him. He smiled and set his clothes next to mine. He spoke as he swiftly removed his shorts.

"My lover, I do believe we have experienced this scenario before."

He was gorgeous, even covered in dirt and old blood. Eric stepped under the stream next to me. The space barely fit both of us.

"That memory was one of my favorites."

He whispered in my ear as he took the shampoo bottle from me hand. He drew a small amount and worked it into his hair. I just stared at him for a moment all of the cuts and burns were gone but some marks were still present. My eyes focused on his chest and I traced my fingers over the chain patterns as softly as I could. He took a step as he rinsed his hair, and then drew out some more shampoo for me.

"Sookie, turn for me."

I turned my back to him as his large hands worked the floral scented shampoo into my dirty hair. His hands felt amazing –as they always did- and I leaned back into his chest a little. Another part of him made contact with my back first. I stiffened and he let out a chuckle.

"Yes, this is bringing back that memory."

His hands fell to cup my breasts and I turned to let to hot streams rinse the soap from my hair. I felt his lust as he pull me close, his stiff manhood was throbbing against my stomach. His hands slid to my waist and were massaging their way to my butt. I wanted him, I needed him. But then I opened my eyes to a fading scar left from a silver chain. All feeling of lust soon diminished from my body when my eyes focused on his skin. The scars were fading but I couldn't keep myself calm. In instant, everything from the last 24 hours came crashing in on me. My silent heart ached to think how close everything came to ending and how Eric could have been dead; gone, forever. I was a vampire and my life would never, ever be the same. It was all too hard to swallow and accept.

I'm not sure what he picked up first, my sadness through our bond or the scent of my bloody tears. His hands stopped and one traveled up to my chins and lifted my face to his. There was no smirk; Eric looked at me as if he were looking into me soul. He kept my face in his hand and the only noise was the water crashing against our skin. His eyes grew soft and he leaned down to catch my tears with his tongue just as he had done earlier. As he pulled back I picked up his scent and now he was the one ready to spill. I placed my hands on his chest and shook my head. No human ears would have been able to hear the next few words.

"Eric, please don't"

He placed his fingers over my lips.

"Hush, you are different so I will speak to you as I always have. Last night… I failed you."

"No!"

I shook my head.

"Yes, you were, you are my bonded and I should have been able to protect you. I didn't and now…"

He fought for composure; it was so odd to me. I had never seen Eric this emotional, ever. He had lost power and had obviously done more that rattle him. I could feel everything he felt and as horrible as everything was, as alone as we both had felt I opened up. I had to, I had no choice. He was opened to me and so I followed.

A single tear spilled from his eye and left a crimson trail down his left cheek. My hands rose to his face and I pulled him to me. My tongue traveled the path of the tear. He tasted amazing. I looked back at him as I liked me lips clean.

What I said next came out so fast; I didn't even have time to think.

"Erik, I forgive you. You didn't fail me. I am here. I am with you. I could never hate you. I love you!"


	2. Chapter 2

The cinderblock wall would surely leave a pattern on my back.

Eric crushed my naked body against the wall of the shower with such speed and force I would have died if I was human. His mouth latched on to mine and gripped my hips. I responded with the same animalistic hunger, wrapping my legs around him and allowed my cool tongue to dance with his. Fingers traveled into his wet hair but as my legs tightened around his waist he ripped my hands from his hair and pinned them about my head. I pulled away with a gasp as my new fangs came out for the first time. That was weird feeling. The lust in our bond never changed as Eric took in the new addition to my face. He smiled, showing off his own fangs as he did so he released his hand from my wrists and brought his figure to my face. His eyes suddenly filled with care his thumb traced over my upper lip and curled it back slightly. I could feel a pang of guilt he felt but didn't care, I still wanted him. I darted the tip of my tongue out, grazing over his thumb. That got his attention. Eric let out a primal growl as I locked my arms around his shoulders; I leaned forward and ran my tongue across his fangs. I felt a purr vibrate from me still chest as the tip of his penis brushed past me numb and pressed on my entrance.

_Sookie Stackhouse, may God have mercy on your soul_.

Oh the hell with that.

Eric licked my fangs in a teasing fashion and let his hands grip possessively onto my hips.

"My Lover."

Eric thrust into with such force my head would have cracked against the wall if I had not been locked onto his mouth. I cried into his mouth, having him inside me was the most extraordinary feeling. I could feel every inch of him thrusting inside of me, every sensation I would have had as a human was amplified. My hands gripped onto his shoulders and my nails were digging into his skin. I never broke from his mouth; I guess there is no need to come up for air when you both don't breathe. A moan vibrated from Eric's mouth into mine as he continued to pound into me with vampire speed. I could feel my walls tightening and I knew I was close. Eric broke from my mouth and looked into my eyes, never slowing.

"Look at me, lover."

"Eric, oh god…."

I cried out as I came, staring into two blue flames. As I was pushed over the edge I latched onto his neck, letting his sweet cool blood flow down my throat. I released and rocked back in to Eric's final thrust. Eric shouted out something in a language I didn't understand and sank his fangs into my neck as his cool seed fill me. He drew very little blood from me but as he did so I felt a pang come from inside. It was need, hunger? He pulled away from my neck and reached to turn the water off. He was still inside me when I pulled him down for one more kiss. His tongue dipped into my mouth and he moaned at the taste of our blood together. He pulled out of me and set me feet on the ground.

"My Sookie, we taste even better together."

I would have blushed if I could.

We dried off and got dressed. I looked through my pile of clothes, there was a burgundy tank top with lace trim, dark washed jeans, black open toe heels and a little black jacket, all from Tara's Togs; all mine! They were mine- from my house! I stood there in my underwear wondering what Pam said to Amelia. Amelia! My eyes shot to Eric as he snatched my tank top out of my hand. I was calm again when he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"No, she didn't say anything. The witch thinks we are in New Orleans to help the King on something that was brought to us short notice."

He said king with such disgust and rightfully so. I took the top from Eric and pulled it over my head and grabbed my jeans. He pulled on his jeans and his black tee shirt as I finished getting dressed. Eric went to the door as I began to pick up the scraps of my old clothes.

"Leave it."

I looked up at him; his hand was open to me as he stood in the doorway.

"You clean up after no one (_except him_), now come."

I dropped the scrap and went to him. He took my hand and closed the door. As we walked down the hall to his office I heard something and stopped. There was a heartbeat behind the door to his office. It vibrated through the door and into my body. Eric gave me a stern look.

"Eric, please. Isn't there another way?"

He turned his body to me and looked at me in disbelief.

"What did you say?"

"I don't want to hurt anyone, please don't make me."

Was I begging? I ached inside so badly but I could never kill anyone.

Eric took a step towards his office and put his hand on the knob. I hurried to him and wrapped me arms around his chest begging him not to open the door. I could hear the girl's thoughts, she was drunk and glamoured. I could hear Pam speaking to her.

"How can you make me eat someone when I can hear their thoughts?"

Eric let out a chuckle.

"My Dear One, we will not let you kill this girl, you need human blood and I can't have you starving yourself because of their thoughts. Most fangbangers love when we feed off of them, though you may not feel that it justifies the act I cannot have you refusing meals. You will go grow mad with hunger and attack someone."

I winced at what he said and he let out a laugh.

"You are not a monster Sookie, don't ever think that. You as a newborn have shown more control than some vampires who have been around for ages. Now please, let me help you and stop fighting."

He kissed my cheek and opened the door.

Pam was sitting on Eric's leather couch with a petite, raven haired girl no older than me. She was a fangbanger and had the marks to prove it. I hated to say it but see he bite marks and hearing her explicit thoughts about Pam made it easier.

"Sara this is Sookie, Sookie please come meet my new friend."

Pam purred out her words as Eric led me to sit next on the other side of the girl. Eric sat behind me. I knew she was glamoured, she didn't even notice Eric, which was hard to do for any woman.

"Hi, I'm Sookie."

I was too young to glamour anyone. From what I had been told it takes a few years to learn. The girl smiled but quickly brought her attention back to Pam.

"Now Sara, I have some good news, Sookie here is new."

"As a vampire?"

Sara's southern drawl made the word vampire come out vamper. Pam looked at her intently and nodded.

"Well that's great."

"Yes, it is and I am so happy for her but I would be even happier if she fed."

Eric reached past me a swept the girl's long black hair away from her neck. When he pulled back he set his hand on my shoulder, giving it a little rub. I could feel the calm spread through my body but I couldn't help but stare at Sara's newly exposed flesh. I could see her pulse dance underneath the skin of her neck.

"You know it would make me so very happy if you gave yourself to Sookie."

Pam touched the girl's cheek as the girl obeyed and tilted her neck, exposing even more to me. My fang slid down as I looked at Pam, she shot a small smile of encouragement. But I just couldn't believe what I was about to do. Eric's other hand traveled to my waist and gave a little squeeze. The moist cool air of his breath felt amazing against my ear as he spoke.

"Lover, I can feel your hunger. Don't be shy, she wants this and we will not let you kill her. Now drink."

I gripped the girls shoulder, eyeing her teasing pulse one last time and sank my teeth into her neck. The girl gasped at the pain as I moaned in delight. She was thick, warm and sweet. With each long pull of her blood me ache began to subside but a found myself unable to stop after I felt full.

"Sookie, you need to stop now."

I heard Eric's soft voice but I found myself unable to stop.

"Sookie"

He spoke more sternly and gave the back of my neck a squeeze. I found the strength to pull away, letting out a sigh of satisfaction. The girl felt forward onto Pam. She looked less than pleased as she lifted the girl and walked out of the room. I leaned into Eric for a moment and let out a sigh of relief.

"You should have seen the look on Pam's face."

"Why?"

"She was so shocked that you were able to show restrain like that. Newborns often show no control."

I twisted my body to face him; his lips were on my immediately. Eric kissed, licked and sucked every remaining bit of blood.

"Don't make fun of me; she will be ok, right?"

Again with the weird looks. Eric looked at me like I was crazy.

"She's fine."

I looked away from him not knowing what to say. I was happy that I seemed to retain more human qualities than most but it made me self conscious. I was doing my best to cope with all of this. The back of his hand brushed across my face. I looked back at back.

"Is there something wrong with me?"

"No. You are perfect. You are simply progressing much faster than a naturally vampire. Castro was right."

I flinched at that name, I would never forgive that man for everything he had done to Eric and I. regardless of how I was coping with my new life I would never forgive him for forcing Eric to take away my own. It made me sick to think that the soul reason for all of this was for his benefit. Being involved in the vampire world as a human I knew that I had no choice but to obey my king.

Eric rubbed my back; I knew he could feel the conflict inside me. We were closer than ever now. He had almost all of me and I drank a large portion of him.

"So now what?"

"What do you mean?"

"What will happen to everything in my old life? What will happen my house, friends, Jason? What do I tell Sam?"

"Well it will be different for you. You can keep your house but you will move here. We will find a caretaker for your property, perhaps Amelia since she is already living there. You mustn't worry too much about the human in your pervious life they will be dealt with if necessary. Jason will manage and I have someone notified of the change shifter of you _job_ change."

"You make it sound so easy."

"Actually no, you are more difficult that most cases. With Pam we simply left London. Since I am sheriff here I can't do that."

I felt nervous even asking what he would do about me fea side but I had to.

"Niall?"


	3. Chapter 3

He was silent but I could feel his inner conflict. I brought my hands to his face trying to comfort him.

"Eric, he will know. What are you going to tell him?"

I could see in his face, he was deliberating. After a minute he pulled my hands from his face and held them on my lap.

"All I can tell him is the truth."

"He will kill you!"

I tried to remain calm but I knew that confrontation would not go over well. He might even kill me. No, he wouldn't but fairies and vampires were not the best of buddies and when my great grandfathers find out Eric was forced to change me by the King of Louisiana, well…

I removed myself from Eric's lap only standing a foot from him. I did my best to calm myself and surprisingly I was able to do so with more ease than before. I ran my fingers through my slightly damp hair and turned to Eric. His face was drawn tight and I could feel his uneasiness though he lacked any fear. I could imagine it would be hard to shake a man you has been around for a millennium and had witnessed countless wars, deaths and things I'm sure I would never want to imagine.

His eyes found mine and I crawled back onto his lap. I was not used to initiating contact with Eric. He was always the one who was chasing me. But now, with everything; he was the only place that made me feel whole and safe.

Eric wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer. It almost felt like second nature to me as leaned my head on his large shoulder and took his other hand in both of mine. His touch was not so cold anymore; I think this was the first time I allowed myself to notice. We sat there in silence as I lazily traced mindless patterns over the back of his hand. The heavy bass from the music in the bar sent a vibration through the beer mirror on the wall. It reminded me of Sara's heartbeat.

I don't know how long we were both sitting there, what this what down time was like? It was comforting but a little tainted with the idea of Niall killing the Eric. I flinched.

"What?"

"I have to speak to someone; I have to speak to Claudine."

"Sookie it is too late for that tonight. You have been through a lot, in a few hours we will rest and tomorrow night I will summon the proper beings and we will sort this all out. And Niall is not going to kill me, though I doubt I can say the same for our beloved King. Everything will be alright. My Dear One, you are mine now and I will not let anything happen to you or myself for that matter."

He places a soft kiss on my forehead before bringing us both to our feet. Eric walked over the small closet near his desk. He withdrew socks and, a pair of black converse and a brush. He brought everything over the couch and ran the brush through his hair before tossing it to me. I caught it out of the air with a snap. I watched Eric tie his shoes and couldn't help but smile. He was mostly a jean and tee shirt guy but I never saw him in sneakers. He watched me as I ran the brush through my hair.

"Can I try True Blood since I was so _good _earlier?"

I did my best to send him an eager smile. As he stood and walked over to me his face fell blank.

"We will see, but there is something you need to know."

I lifted my face to get a better view of his. He took the brush from my hand and ran it through his hair once more.

"Love, you cannot see Claudine or Niall for that matter. I won't let you until I know you can hold your composure. Fairies can hide their scent but you need to show control, especially now."

I hated that he was speaking to me like a child but he had a point, fairies would smell different to me. I would never want to attack either one of them or cause anymore drama in an already tense situation.

I nodded and looked at the clock on the wall. It was 1:15. We wouldn't be in the bar for long.

Eric set the brush down and took my hand. I felt warm and safe as we walked into the bar. A few of the fangbangers that were always there looked at me wide eyed. Was I really that noticeable? You would have thought had blood running down my mouth by the looks I was getting, not to mention the thoughts.

_Wow he finally did it. _

_Oh my god she's just as beautiful as he is. I wonder if she's fed already._

_Lucky bitch_

As I stepped up to Eric's booth I put up my shield. I slid in and Eric slid in next to me. A waitress I didn't know came up the booth and took Eric's order. I didn't hear the type but he ordered two bloods. I didn't care how it tasted, I needed something.

Eric slithered his arm around my back and held me close. His grip was firm but he used his other hand to take mine and gave it a gentle squeeze. I knew he could feel me sudden struggle though our bond and he was doing his best to calm me.

"You hear it too now? Like music."

"Like a hundred beating war drums."

"They call you? No worries lover, it will get better."

"When?"

"All in good time."

"But now you see why I cannot let you see the fairies."

I gave him a strained nod.

"Can you still taste it, the Fea in my blood?"

"Yes, couldn't you? That part of you won't go away just because you are vampire; it was born in you as a human. It will be there forever, I think."

I calmed a little when I saw the waitress return with two bloods. It smelled strange.

"Thank you."

The waitress gave me a strange smile as though she didn't know how to react. It took me a second to remember vampire code of conduct. I was probably the first vampire to say thank you. Well, my manners weren't compromised when I changed so I might as well use them.

"I am amazed you chose to try this stuff and you aren't even one night old. My Sookie, you are full of surprises."

I took the bottle in my hands, it smelled strange and unlike any blood I had smelled before.

"Bottoms up."

I could have so easily choked and spit the contents of my mouth all over Eric's booth. Instead, I winced and swallowed. Eric let out a chuckle and I was happy to see the bar was clearing out. I didn't want to make a scene.

"Eric, how can you drink this?"

"It takes some getting used to. I assume like diet food would be for a human. It isn't good, but it gets the job done and besides, it's not like I strictly drink this."

He brought his hand up to my neck, letting his thumb run over my vain.

"I prefer my meals for be…organic."

"I am a fang now…you can erase the banger part."

I was joking but Eric didn't look so pleased.

"Don't ever talk about yourself like that, you were with me and another once but you were never a _fangbanger_, those creatures are nothing."

I choked down another sip.

"Eric I know, I was just…"

His penetrating stare cut me off. His sapphire orbs burned into me as he spoke.

"You are my bonded, my lover, and my child."

His hand slid up past my neck and gripped a handful of hair. He slowly and firmly pulled my head back, my bare neck open to him. He released his other arm from waist and with his hand, he traced over the silent vain of my neck. Out of habit I panted useless breaths but halted when his husky voice met my ear.

"I am in here, in you. Forever."

He leaned in and I felt his tongue glide up my vain to the shell of my ear. I felt the moisture pool between my legs; it wasn't fair.

"My beautiful Sookie, we are each other's forever. My Lover. My love."

My eyes grew wide at the last two words he spoke. Eric kissed me sweetly on the cheek though I could feel his lust radiating through our bond. He released his grip as Pam walked to the booth. She had her black vintage Chanel bag slung at the bend in her arm.

"I'm on my way out now, is there anything else you need Eric?"

"As long as you followed through with your orders regarding my most recent addition you are free to go."

"Yes, everything is at your home."

"Very well then."

Pam nodded her head in a way that almost resembled a bow to Eric and shot me a small smile before walked off. Speaking of addition, I was curious to know if I was expected to bow, kneel or do any of the things I had witnessed Pam do for Eric. I was still a little too human to find myself doing that. Also, I had professed me love to Eric and just now heard something in return, at least I hoped. But would that all change now that I was his child. Pam and Eric were intimate for a few years after he turned her but Eric has said that it is very rare for vampires to be romantically involved for any length of time. I knew that even though Eric and Pam had sex, they were not in love.

I gripped the half empty bottle of blood and tried to reign myself in.

Maybe I was thinking too much but right now all I could feel was alone. Even if Eric loved me now, the closeness what temporary; when the novelty wears off I would just be another Pam? I could never be with a human; I couldn't even when I was human. I hated Felipe de Castro more now than I ever had hated anything in my entire existence.

I'm not sure what Eric felt through our bond but the bottle of blood shattering in my hand confirmed my distress. There was no hiding now. He grabbed my blood covered hand and dragged me back to his office. The door swung shut behind us and he brought me to the couch. He took a rag from the closet and tossed it to me. I cleaned my hands off and stare into his eyes when he met me on the couch.

"I hate him."

"I know."

Eric took the rag from my hand and leaned over to kiss me. I summoned every bit of will I had and pulled away. His lips barely skimmed mine. He pulled back looking slightly displeased.

"You are angry with me as well?"

He spoke calmly but in a tone of disbelief and defense. I got that, he was my maker. _How dare I?!_

His face smoothed as I shook my head. This was all so unfair. The shock of everything was wearing off and reality was setting in. I didn't want to say anything but when he looked at me, I lost my will to hide.

"Will I be like Pam someday?"

"Do you want to be?"

I looked down and my pale hands not knowing how to word my next thought. His large hand came into view and landed softly over mine. I brought my eyes to his. He looked at me with his eyes a little wider.

"You think you will be alone someday, that I will grow tired of you. That all other this will grow old and I won't love you anymore."

I looked back down at my hands and his. Was I that transparent?

"Sookie, look at me."

I could feel my eyes welling up and I begging my eyes not to betray me. I slowly met his eyes, they were warmer than usual.

"My darling, I thought you were smarter than this. You living as I do does have a benefit you've overlooked. We can be together now."

"But remember what you said about vampires, before my trip to Mississippi. You said."

His finger cut me off.

"I know what I said, I was there too. I will not deny that being with a vampire for a long time..."

He arched his eyebrow at me and smirked.

"Hopefully ,forever. It is a little taboo in our world. But I don't care and I know you won't either. We had a bond before you were turned and we were lovers before. Our bond changes things. You will know me and I will know you more than Pam and I ever will."

My dead heart could have beat again. I loved this man. He loved me, though he hadn't out right said it yet. I threw my arms around him and planted the most loving kiss I could on him. He kissed me back, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me to his lap. But after a moment he pulled me from him and examined my face.

"How could you ever think I would ever not want you? I have wanted than any human I have ever desired; as we worked and fought together I knew you were more. I resented you for causing me to feel things I didn't know I was capable of. You made me feel weak. But as our bond strengthened and my memory returned, I knew what I felt for you. I kept away because I felt shame for my feelings and weakness. But now, you must know. Sookie, I love you."

The kiss the followed was the best kiss of my entire life. I crush my body to close to his. He wrapped his arms around me so tightly I felt like I could break. Wouldn't be a bad way to go. There were no fangs, no lust, just pure love passing through our bond. His kiss was gentle and strong at the same time. Our tongue dances and we savored the taste of each other. My finger tangled in his hair as we both broke from the kiss, I went back a few times and place soft, loving kisses on his face. I never would have thought I could be this happy, even under such compromising circumstances. He loosened his grip and looked at me with new love in his eyes.

"We must go now, it will be dawn soon."

I nodded and climbed off his lap. He stood and went to his desk to fetch a few things and met me at the door.

***

The drive to his home was quick but then he wasn't minding the speed limit either. He found humor in the fact that I still wore my seatbelt. Couldn't he give me a break, I have only been a vampire for one night. Heaven forbid we crash; I would like to be less banged up, even if I can heal almost instantly.

Eric's home didn't exactly suite him. He lived in a large house, just outside town. The long drive and sprawling land around his home indicated that it was a plantation once. The large white house had two stories, a red door and a beautiful wraparound porch that would have been perfect for watching the sunset. It stung to know that simple, human pleasure would remain a fantasy. Eric had a garage that was obviously built later on but he chose to park his corvette in front.

We got out of the car and Eric took my hand as we walked up the steps for the large red door.

"Welcome home, Miss Stackhouse."

Eric said with a smile as her unlocked and opened the door.

I did not need any light to see the inside of Eric's home was more suiting to his taste. The floors were dark hard wood with beautiful rugs placed accordingly. From the foyer I could see a large minimally decorates sitting room that led to an even less decorated dining room. On the other side of the foyer there was a more welcoming living room. There was dark, push seating and fireplace with a beautifully carved mantle. There was a large plasma flat screen on one of the walls the hung below a very modern entertainment system. I smiled to myself at the thought of Eric entertaining any group of people here. I giggled to myself and the idea of Bill and Eric Wii golfing on a late evening.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing, you home is beautiful."

Eric leered over at me.

"My darling, you have yet to see the best part."

Eric took my hand and led me to the stair case that stood in the center of the foyer. He led me up the stair and I glanced at the art on the wall. Most were of old ships and Nordic looking landscapes. When we reached the top he led me to a set of large double doors at one end of a hall. Eric turned to me before opening the doors.

"My dear one, we are going to my room and though I am very please to bring you here you must know something. I hope the age of my blood and your rapid progression will allow you to sleep above ground but you must tell me if you cannot sleep. I give you permission to strike me as you did in Rhodes. There is a chamber under this house; I will sleep with you there if needed. But you must wake me."

I nodded obediently but was a little taken back by how much he stressed our sleeping arrangement. He took my hand again and led me into his room. It was gorgeous. The walls were covered in beautiful brocade but he had left the ceiling and molding ivory which kept it from looking too dark. Of course the next thing my eye caught was the large king size bed and a sturdy wood canopy frame. The bedding and the heavy curtains matched the walls. Every other piece of furniture in the room went along with the dark mahogany bed.

"Well, it is too your liking."

"Of course Eric it's beautiful."

He brought my hand, and kissed it. As he released it he pointed toward a closet.

"You will be happy to know that Pam was able to retrieve a few things from your car, your purse is in the closet and you car is in the garage. But we will be replacing your vehicle soon. She brought some things for you from your home when she took you clothes you are wearing now. She also bought a few new things she knew I would like. Your cosmetics and such are in the bathroom."

He sounded so bored as he spoke until he turn back to me with a smirk. His index figure hooked under my chin and he lifted my face to his.

"Though, I fail to see a single flaw on the beauty before me."

His voice and gaze made me knees weak and my eyes heavy. At least I thought it was him. I stumbled half a step before caught me and carried me to his bed.

"You are weak, Sookie, you must rest now."

My head began to ache, and though my limbs felt heavy I could not seem to drift away. Eric had taken my shoes and jacket off then went to the bathroom. I sat to undress but as I did my head hurt even more. Eric looked at me without concern but mild disappointment; I could tell honestly what he was feeling my head ached like I hadn't slept in weeks.

"We need to go down stairs."

"Is that why my head aches?"

He nodded and scooped me up. I felt I slight twinge on embarrassment at Eric carried me down the stairs and to a door to in the foyer. He closed the door behind us and descended another flight of stairs. I didn't like feeling so powerless. I had been independent as a human and now I was leaning on Eric for more than I ever had. I knew I would grow and need him less for simple things but in the mean time it was hard to swallow.

Eric lowered me on another bed. I didn't take in much of my setting but being underground was the water to my thirst. I sat up and managed to pull my shirt over my head. Eric sat next to me and undid the button and zipper on my jeans. I fell back on the bed. Eric pulled my jeans off with ease and lifted me to pull the covers down. He placed me back down and took of his closed before sliding in next to me. Oh the bed felt so wonderful and Eric, my love and maker next to me was all the comfort I needed.

As I began to doze off Eric unclasped my bra and slid it off. I heard it land on the floor a few feet from the bed. I was please to not feel a hint of lust as Eric's cool hand pulled me close to him. I only felt calming warmth. I turned to him and places a soft kiss in his chest before I rested me head and drifted away.

I


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: All characters belong to Charlaine Harris. Don't sue please :)

A/N: I only skimmed over as I proof read, sorry if I missed anything.

Eric was already awake when I opened my eyes. The position he was in was very reminiscent of the time I found him in bed with me in Russell Edgington's mansion. I closed my eyes and stayed perfectly still. As lazy as it was I didn't want to ruin this moment. If Eric was serious about what he said last night, it meant this evening he would be contacting a certain fairy. I knew it was best that Eric come forth with information. It held more promise in our favor if we were honest and Niall not find out on his own. I could never imagine Eric being the kind of man to ever play victim; unless it involved having a bullet sucked out of his flesh. Eric was going to make me the victim and Castro the bad guy. Eric wanted to save us, and wanted Castro to burn. I felt guilty for wishing something so horrible but I couldn't help but hate that man. I wanted to see him die a painful and slow death but it turned me stomach to know I would enjoy it.

"My Lover, what are you thinking about? You are sending over some heavy emotions."

"Niall and Castro."

"You are thinking another Felipe de Castro and you great grandfather while you are in bed with me?"

I didn't have to only my eyes to know he was smiled, I could hear his amusement as he questioned how kinky I really was.

"You are one twisted Viking, you know that? I was thinking about the wonderful story you are going to tell Niall, if you speak to him tonight and all the lovely things he will put in motion for our dear king. But I feel a little sick for wanting to watch a man die."

"He watched you die. He smiled the whole time and even laughed a little."

That hurt to know, and Eric said it so matter of fact like. I nuzzled into his chest as his hand apologetically smoothed over my back.

"Can't we just stay down here forever?"

"I don't think so."

I looked up at him, he was smirking.

"How long have you been up?"

"Two hours."

Eric sat up and pulled me from the bed with him.

"Wha?"

"There is no need to be down here now that we are both awake and the sun has set. We shall return to my room to prepare for this evening."

He carried me up the stairs, into the foyer and up to his room. I was he every going to let me walk anywhere.

I could feel his lust as he set my feet on the hard wood floor of the room. There I stood in lace boyshorts and nothing else. Thought I couldn't feel the cold I could feel the fin hair on my arms stand up and as I looked down I notice my skin was quickly becoming goose flesh. I looked over at Eric; the skin on his chest matched mine. It made sense. It was the dead of winter, but neither of us showed any discomfort. It took a second me to realize Eric was staring at me hard and should be cold nipples. I should have been embarrassed, just like I should have been last night.

I would have felt a lot differently about standing like this two days ago. I would have been red and probably would have kicked Eric out or run away. Every fear I had about Eric was gone. The only rational explanation I could come up with was the fact that I loved him and that he was my maker. He held a sense of entitlement that I would never challenge. Being his child, I felt he was more than deserving.

Eric filled the gap between our bodies and his hands found my textured skin. I lazily wrapped my arms around his waist. The goose flesh on his chest reminded me of the night I found him, lost, without a memory and running. He had only jeans on and it made me shiver in my coat to even look at him but in reality he was fine.

Eric brought one hand up to my left breast and thumbed over my erect nipple. It sent an electric shock straight down to my core.

"You often are quiet for too long, you must tell me what you are thinking."

I tightened my hold on him and nuzzle his chest before speaking.

"We look cold, but we aren't. It just brought back a memory of you. You remember when you were running after the witch took your memory."

His other hand slid down my lower back and began to thumb the lace trim.

"I was running to you."

Within a second he held me up him, my legs were around his waist and my arms around his neck. Human Sookie would have shrieked at the sudden movement. One large hand supported my back as he used his other hand the pull the hair from my face.

"You know that is when I knew. When that first image came to me, I knew. Something inside was pulling me to the only person I knew I could trust." He let of a huff. "I wasn't thinking that at the time but it was more like instinct."

He turned and walked over to the bed and set my down. I knew this was supposed to be a romantic as sweet moment but I just wanted to pounce on him. The moment his thumb caught my nipple the lust began to build in me.

Eric slid me farther onto the bed before climbing on. He was hovering over me on all fours and his hair hung down around his face like a lion. He leaned down to my jaw line and inhaled, letting out a low growl. My heart should have been pounding as I feel cool moister pool below. He pulled his head back and his right hand grazed down my neck, over my breast. His long fingers skimmed over my stomach and slowed as the met the lace trim of my underwear. I wanted touch him too but at I raised my hand it was quickly caught and pinned down. I could feel my fangs slowly slide down, he noticed and his lips formed a devilish grin. The tips of Eric fingers curled over the edge of the black lace.

"Du är den min för evigt"

As the low words ripped out of his throat something else was ripped . The tip of his finger brushed past my swollen nub and two fingers slid inside my cool core. I arched up as my head rolled back. His long figure found a rhythm inside me that made it difficult to maintain any control. Eric's hair fell soft on my breast as he nipped and licked my strained neck. But he stopped; his fingers froze as he lifted his cool lips from my skin and brought his voice to my ear.

"Lover, you must look at me."

His lips were still on the shell of my ear as I relaxed my back and brought my head forward. He lifted himself up again and his finger because rhythmically moving inside of me once more. His thumb found my nub and began forming tight circles around it. I locked my eyes onto to the beautiful blazing orbs above me and found myself teetering on the edge. His body began to travel down to my lower region. I kept my eyes on him as his cool breath danced across my inner thigh. I whimpered, begging for is mouth to take some sort of action. His fangs fell into place as his thumb moved out of the way for his tongue. I used everything I have to not roll my head back again. My hips bucked into him as I felt myself on the brink. My free hand gripped the sheet and his mouth move to the inside of my thigh. His fingers never stopped as he bit down into the soft flesh. I lost all control as an orgasm only this man could give rock through my body.

I felt Eric release my arm as he came back into focus. He was sucking my juices from his figure. He was hovering above me again. One bonus to being a vampire is you recover quickly. In this case I was ready wanting more. I glanced down Eric's large, muscular body and was please to see he was standing at attention. The lust from Eric was coming over in waves, I shuttered for a moment as I enjoyed the sensation I brought him. His smirks as I shimmied down a few inches to reach for his gracious plenty. I never broke eye contact as I began long firm strokes. I ran my soft fingers gently over the tip before stroking all the way down his impressive length. Moisture was gathering at the head and I licked my lips indicating my true plan to Eric. We paused as he moved to sit back against the head board and I positioned myself between his legs. I had to concentrate for a moment to hide my fangs before I made contact with him.

Eric let out a moan I was pleased to bring him as my mouth to take all I could. I sucked and swirled my tongue around him as my hand stroked the rest of him with the rhythm of my mouth. I brought my eyes to his a moan at the flavor of his skin. His hand for my hair and encouraged me to take more of him in. I did as he wished and with surprising ease his member hit the back of my throat, I moaned at the sensation. It sent vibrations up his shaft. He groaned and closed his eyes. I continued for a second until some little evil part of me took over. I was still stroking and I freed my mouth. His eye shot down to me.

"_Lover_, I want to watch you come too."

My innocent smile soon fell as the growl of hunger rumbled from his chest. Before I had time to register his auctions he had lifted my and placed me above his throbbing shaft. My fangs slid down and a low challenging noise vibrated from my chest as freed myself from his grip and slid myself onto him. I loved causing him to groan and moan at my movements. Leaning forward I caught his nipple in my mouth. My tongue swirls and bit as I roll my hip and clenched my muscles around his member.

"Harder, bite harder"

I did as he wished and my bite broke the skins. His hips bucked to meet mine as I drew a small portion of blood. Holy hell he felt so good, I ground into him harder. He could sense my closeness as I could his and he gripped my back of my neck pulling me from his chest. Our blue eyes both blazing into one another's we came with suck intensity at the same time. I broke from his eyes and let out the most primal moan. A similar noise erupted from Eric before he sunk his fang into my neck and I did the same to him.

We had never fed from each other like that before but I loved it. I felt so close to him. It was as if we were no longer two beings, only one. As Eric pulled away so did I. We kissed, long and passionately. I loved the new taste of our blood mixed as it swirled around our tongues.

Minutes later we stood in the shower. Our heads we still in a haze of sex and blood as we washed one another.

I was please the Pam had brought my makeup and curling iron. Eric already had a hair dryer which was a pleasant surprise. I dried and curled my hair as fetched our things from downstairs. He brought my up a blood and I chocked it down as he got dressed. I almost wanted to just pour it down the sink but I knew he would know and I was starving. I was putting on my makeup as when Eric returned, stealing a sip of blood as applied my eye shadow. I frowned at him when he laughed at the blush.

"Honestly who are you fooling?"

"Fine, I won't put it on."

I finished my eye liner as he tugged a handful of my robe toward him.

"You don't need any of this and you know that."

"I like it, and Pam wear makeup too sometimes so don't pick on me."

I turned away and he released me. He grabbed a comb from the counter and ran it through his hair. I finished with mascara and a lip stain. Lord knows with Eric lipstick wouldn't last long.

He set the comb down and smiled.

"You do look nice my love, but I doubt that robe is suitable for Fangtasia. Unless you wish for me to rip the throats out of every mortal patron. I set some new things out for you on the bed. I hope they are to your liking. I know they are to mine."

He smirked at my reflection as I turned to leave.

I wasn't surprised at the level of tastes Eric had. Most of the clothes were of a darker color pallet but not Goth. There were a few dresses, skirts, tops and a pair of black jeans. Everything was beautiful, designer and very expensive. The spread of items could have been worth two months pay at Merlotte's. Eric came from behind and rested his hands on my waist.

"I like this one for tonight."

It was a more modest dress than I imagined Eric picking but I was happy with his choice. I notice a pile of lace on the bed and realized it was lingerie. I leaned over a picked out a black bra and matching lace panties. The bra was my exact size.

"Eric how did know?"

"Where you're my age you learn a few things."

He took the bra from my hands and with two gentle pulls my long silk robe fell into a soft puddle. He slipped it on and with expert fingers secured the clasp. With two steps he slid the soft satin and lace up my legs. When he was finished he took a step back in admiration.

"I'll do my best to so patients tonight. My darling, I hate to see you covered but in this you are quite the treat."

I turned to look in the mirror, I did look good.

"Yes, please don't destroy theses, I like them too."

I grabbed the dress padded over to him. I rose to my tip toes and kissed him a thank you. I pulled the dress over my head and saw that Eric now has a shoe box in his hand.

"Eric you at too much, I am not going to wear Jimmy Choos to Fangtasia, we're going to a bar not a ball."

He glared at my rejection and I swallowed hard.

"You do not find my establishment worthy?"

"It's not that, it that those are expensive, like car payment expensive and if some drunkard gets sloppy and spilled something on me well I might just have to drain them on the spot."

He chuckled and knew I was bluffing.

"That would be a sight to see but by law you would have to pay for feeding in public."

I sauntered over to him as sexy as I could and pulled the box from his hands.

"Well if the punishment it coming from the Sheriff of Area 5, I'll gladly accept."

***

I was quiet in the car. It was 8:30 and Fangtasia would be open in an less than an hour.

What was coming over me? I felt like a total sex kitten around Eric but in a way I never thought I could be, especially around him. He was mister sex god; he dripped with power and confidence most people only dreamed about. Here I was wiggling me ass in front of him and asking him to punish me if I eat someone. I needed to snap out of this. I didn't want to become some sex hungry, blood lusting she devil. I needed to hold onto some humanity especially if things were going to get rocky. I had no doubt in my mind that Eric and I were headed for a storm.

Eric felt my discomfort and placed his hand on my knee. The wave of calm felt warm to me. When we arrived Pam car was in the lot. Eric and I got out and made our way inside. He was dressed in a black cotton dress shirt and black slacks. His shirt had fine black embroidery on the front panels and cuffs. A human would only be able to pick up the detail if they were close enough. "Vermin" as Pam like to say never got close enough.

Pam was at the bar when we walked in. She was working the door tonight and was dress for the occasion. She had a tight leather pencil skirt on and a black brocade bodice. She looked me up and down.

"I see the clothes fit."

I smiled back at her. She smiled back but then brought her attention to Eric.

"I did my best to contact those you request but I have not luck."

Eric nodded.

"I will try later. Sookie, stay with Pam I need to attend to a few things and I will return. You may sit in my booth if you like and Pam will keep you company."

He kissed me cheek and was off.

It was quiet for a moment and them Pam offered me a blood. There was a hint of jealousy in her voice but she was more polite and showed more kindness to me now than ever before.

We talked about Eric's home and how I learned the hard way I couldn't sleep above ground. She smirked and rolled her eyes at my story about the blush and agreed with her master.

"Who would want to pretend to be human…Just throw it away, if he hasn't already."

She laughed at the thought of my ripping out the throat of some sloppy drunk slipping their long island on my new shoes. But her face fell serious when I joked about punishment.

"You do not want him to punish you."

"Ok."

I took a sip of my blood. And Pam looked around the bar. It was filling up.

"I should go outside now, are you sure you don't want anything better than _that_?"

"I'm not too hungry but I'll let you know."

She gave me a wink and was on her way.

An hour had passed since I last saw Eric, it didn't seem so long. I sat in his booth and did my best to keep my shield up. A few girls scowled in jealously and when I scowled back they realized I wasn't human and bolted. Felicia brought me another blood and we chatted for a minute. As she turned to leave I heard something new.

_So there she is the, Eric's lovely new girl. Felipe should have just killed him. She is no use here._

I shot up, catching my bottle. I was almost certain I heard a vampire. It had heard bits and pieced on rare occasion when I was human but that vampire's consciousness was so clear. I searched the room but as the dialoged stopped it became impossible to find the source. I turned me attention to Eric as I felt him approach.

My first instinct was to tell him but I was scared to tell him I heard a vampire. I didn't know how he would react. I hadn't heard anything from him but I feared he wouldn't trust me. The last thing we needed right now was to not trust each other.

He kissed me on the cheek before taking a swig from my bottle and sitting down. I could feel his frustration and I feared he already knew.

"Niall cannot be reached and I won't even consider contacting you jumpy fairy godmother."

Phew. He didn't know. The rest of the night passed with ease though Eric's frustration never diminished. It seemed to build. Even when I kissed him and touched him it would go away for a minute but would come right back again.

After we returned from Eric's office; I had fed off of another fangbanger. Pam had glamoured another young girl, I didn't take as much this time and was pleased that the girl was dizzy but conscious. Eric seemed pleased as well but there was still something tugging about him. The evening was half way over and Pam and I were sitting in the booth.

"Just ignore it, I do."

"I didn't know you could feel Eric too?"

"Not like you but then I've also been around him a lot longer and he has his mannerisms when things aren't quite right. He loves you but you must accept he will not always share with you. It isn't our nature."

I nodded. Pam finished her blood and stood as Eric returned. She went back to work.

He sat down and wrapped his arm around me.

"I got through this time."

"With Niall? And?"

"I'm still alive aren't I?"

He left it at that. I wanted so desperately to know where Niall stood on everything but at the same time I didn't for fear it may not be a good thing. Eric would tell me, I just had to be patient.

***

I had sat ignoring what I felt through our bond for hours. Eric had opened up so much and shared more than ever and all in such a short time, I didn't want to anger him by prying. But I loved him and I knew something was eating at him.

As we got in the car to head home I kissed him and place me hand over his as he rested it on the shifter.

"Eric, tell me please. If it will improve anything, please, I can feel you. Please say something."

He looked out the driver's window and I knew he was about to speak but he was censoring it. The car fell silent. Even with Pam's little speech I knew Eric would keep things from me and I didn't expect different now what I was with him or a vampire. Just because I changed never meant he would. I brought my hand back to my lap as Eric turned that car on and put it in drive. As I watched the scenery fly by the window I let out and unneeded sigh.

"We may go to war."

He fell silent again.

Eric didn't need to explain why we may go to war. I knew enough about the supernatural world to know when a certain line had been crossed. I had enough fairy in my blood for vampires to pick up. My great-grandfather was a fairy prince and in the last year I had caught Niall's attention. That was all the mark I needed and I vampire king forcing me to be turned by my bonded was all a fairy prince would need to declare war.

I was curious what a fairy battle cry would sound like. I was confident that I would soon find out.

TBC

Oh and this is what Sookies dress looked like:

.?name=Shane+Dressℑ=PM108537-BLK


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: All characters belong to Charlaine Harris. Don't sue please :)

It was only 3 when we got home. It was the first time I had ever seen Eric in such a funk. He had been troubled after his memory loss but this was different. Even if we went to war, was the concept so new to Eric? He had been alive for a millennium and I was sure he had suffered loss and been in hostile situation.

I changed put away the clothes on the bed and found that Pam was kind enough to buy me a slightly more modest night gown. Compared to the other items that were meant for the bedroom, the light blue Victoria's Secret night had the most fabric. Though I doubt I'd be keeping any secret wearing this. I slipped it on and wrapped the long silk robe that matched. I went to the bathroom and put a hair tie around my wrist. As I looked in the mirror I couldn't help but smile. With the light blue night gown and robe I looked more like myself. The moment was short lived as the Eric filled my thoughts.

I tightened the silk belt of my robe as I padded down the stairs. Eric sitting on the porch. The need to go to him was so strong. The need to comfort him was unbearable. I stood in the foyer for a moment contemplating my next move. His conversation with Niall did not go over so well, I assumed. I wanted to ask but I didn't want to make the situation worse. Something my gran taught me early on was not to poke a sleeping bear.

There was a dull ache growing inside and I knew what it meant, more rusty penny flavored red stuff. I turned on my heels and padded to the kitchen. For being a man who probably never cooked a day in his life this kitchen was really nice. The only two major appliances were the fridge and a dishwasher. If you looked for it, you could see where the place for the oven had been tiled over. I went to the fridge and pulled out two bottles. After heating them, I opened mine and chugged it as fast as I could. Letting out a sound of digest I went to the sink and raised the bottle out. I took a little bit of water in my mouth to rinse the metallic taste out while being very careful not to swallow a drop. I spit the pink water out and tossed the bottle in the trash. Grabbing the other bottle I walked back to the foyer. I didn't think about what to say.

He didn't turn around when the door silently latched behind me; I could feel him so I knew he could feel how close I was. Eric was standing on the far left side of the porch. My feet padded across the painted hardwood. I halted as Eric turned to me and spoke.

"He wants to take you away."

His face was cold and hard and his words hit me like jagged ice. Feeling his pain didn't help the situation either.

"Who? Who wants to take me away?"

I knew who. If it was the King, Eric would not be this upset; in fact I was surprised Felipe de Castro hadn't summoned me yet. He did send a spy; at least I assumed that was the voice I heard. I set the bottle of blood on the wide, flat railing of the porch.

"He can't make me, I am vampire now. Doesn't that sort of cancel out everything else?"

"You would think that but in reality it isn't all that simple."

"I mean I know there is still fea in my blood but, I'm not a member of the living anymore, why would he want me? He doesn't even like vampires."

Eric didn't say anything, he just stared at me with hollow eyes.

"Why would he want me?!"

I bit my tongue from talking anymore. Don't poke the bear, Sookie. I swallowed all of my emotions before I asked the simplest of questions.

"What are we going to do?"

He took a step toward me. His face was still hard as he glared at me.

"I will tell you what I have planned."

He took another step and I could feel his emotions combating with each other as he close the gap between up.

"Tell me Sookie, how is it that even as a vampire you are still trouble?"

_Uh oh_.

He reached down and pulled the knot of my robe loose. A strong breeze assisted in revealing my night gown and he broke his eyes from mine to take in my breasts. He licked his lips as his hand slid upward from my hips.

"Lover, you need to stop worrying about yourself so much and learn what it means to be you master's child."

With my new vampire strength I caught his wrists from passing my waist. I could read through his bullshit, he wanted to make me angry so it would hurt so much.

I gripped tightly as I could to his large and stronger wrist and glared back for a moment. I knew why he was doing this, I felt it through us. My eyes softened and so did my grip.

"As that what you want _Master_?" I let the last word roll off my tongue with a sound only true devotion would allow. "You want me to leave, to go to him?"

He clenched his jaw in order to prevent any display of shock. Perhaps it was the vampire in me but I couldn't help but take a moment any revel in the fact that I had shocked a thousand year old vampire. That thought was slammed out of me by Eric's hands tightening their grip thrusting me against the house. I gasped as the sudden act of violence. Eric could be a little rough with me but never in a mean way.

His eyes were still burning into me as I looked back at him a little scared. I could feel the rage inside of him. I did my best to collect myself as I reached up to his touch his face; this was all a show, right? He caught me hand and pinned it against the wall, guess I was wrong. I couldn't help myself, I snapped.

"Why are you doing this?! Do you not want me anymore, I don't believe you. You can't lie to me Eric, I know who you are, more that anyone. I am not leaving you."

I let my head fall back against the wall with a thud and for the first time my eyes broke from his. We were silent; the winter wind whipped though the naked branches of the trees. I was disgusted in how desperate I sounded, it could have been all of his blood in me but I felt prouder now than I ever did as a human. Was I not worth fighting for and when did the man that I loved turn into such a little bitch. The Eric I knew was intimidated by very little.

I snapped my head forward until my glare met his and let out a giggle. I prayed what I was about to do would work.

"You are not my master. The man that I know as my master, maker, lover and my beloved bonded is the greatest vampire I have ever met. If you still were that man, you wouldn't be so willing to give up the one thing that you have coveted and had been denied for so long. You have seen countless wars death and pain, why are you scared now? Haven't you even considered what the benefits of war could be? You have been in Louisiana for a mighty long time. Felipe will die and the thrown will be empty. But if you turn me over, would the reward still be as enjoyable?"

_Someone slap me._

My brain shut off half way through that tangent. I doubt the on the slight chance Eric ever became King he wouldn't be thinking about me. I didn't understand how keeping me here would affect Niall in anyway. It wasn't like he was planning on sweeping me away to some mystical land. I didn't know a lot about Niall but I had the sense that he wanted me out of sheer principal, I was fairy first. As odd as that sounds I wouldn't be shocked if that was the case. Though it would have been stated in larger words. When everyone else lacked humanity it wasn't too surprising.

Eric's lips crashed onto mine before I was able to form another thought. I wrapped my legs around his waist and grabbed a fist of his hair with my free hand. His head willingly pulled back with my fist. He released from my mouth and looked down at me.

"I have seen enough death to know what happens in war, there will always be casualties, on both sides. I can't have you being one of them. Niall can take you away, far from here and you will be protected. You know the pain I would feel if-"

I cut him off.

"If Niall so desperately wishes for my safety wouldn't he have popped in before Felipe forced you to change me?"

"Don't be so childish, you know it isn't that easy to contact him."

He was right. I lowered my eyes in defeat. I didn't want this and I could feel he didn't either.

"Sookie, have you even giving it any thought as to who will be in conflict with who?"

He released his grip and I planted me feet on the wood porch.

"It is true that you were born part fairy and you are right that it has been cancelled out by the king's orders. By law, changing you should have never happened but as we now know our King could care less about the rules. You are vampire now that is all that matters. Niall's only motive to protect you is because of he holds some sentimental value to you."

"You are going to go to war with the fairies?"

He just turned around and downed the cold bottle of blood without a word.

"Eric, you can't do this. This isn't your fight."

His eyes hardened again I could sense his irritation from my unwillingness to accept.

"Yes, it is. You are wrong Sookie."

He took a step closer to me and call me crazy but I was excited inside to see my Eric come back to life. A smirk grew from his lips as his eyes softened.

"My darling, this is when you use that wonderful brain of yours to sort it all out. You know I would never go into a fight unarmed or without agenda."

He lifted me off the porch and carried me into the house. He tosses the bottle in the trash as we made our way back to his room.

"Lover, shall we try sleeping above ground again? You are progressing in such great strides, Felipe was right. Would you like to try to sleep in my bed today?"

My head was so heavy with thoughts, hundreds of ideas swarming inside my head. I heard him speak but I didn't process it until he laid me down on his bed. It felt like heaven. He sat beside me and brought his palm to my face caressing my cheek with his thumb. I turned me face to him.

"I am not leaving, ever. You need me Eric, I know you do."

His smile was warm as he arched one eyebrow. He was waiting for the rest.

I turn my face, kissing his palm and rubbing my cheek against his hand.

"I need you."

He leaned forward and planted a kiss on my forehead before standing up and undressing.

I was so tired tonight; perhaps the rapid progression was taking more out of me than I would have thought.

I turned my side as Eric turned the light out and slid in next to me.

I felt warm as he pulled me close and giggled at the thought. I needed to laugh but Eric looked puzzled when I opened my eyes.

"It's funny to me that we don't generate body heat and yet because of our bond your touch warms me. It's nice."

He smiled.

"I'm glad. I like it too."

Eric brushed the hair from my face.

"No headache?"

"A little but nothing like last night, I think I'll be ok but if not I know the orders."

I shook my fist at him and he caught it with a free hand.

"Not too hard, you're a vampire now so you hit harder."

I rolled my eyes and smiles, as if I could ever harm him. A thought popped in my head. The thought of harming anyone else. If I was to stay here I needed to know how to fight.

I bit my lip as I hesitated on my questions.

"What is it?"

Eric releases my fist and slung his arm across us. He smirked at me with sleepy eyes.

"We should not make love if you're head still does not feel well. In the evening, ok?"

"You need to teach me how to fight."

His lazily looked back up to me and smiled.

"Alright, Pam and I will start tomorrow, now sleep my lover, you will need your rest."

He drew the heavy canopy fabric down before embracing me again and kissing me goodnight.

***

The next evening I woke to the sound of the shower running. I could see through a tiny opening in the fabric that is was already dark outside. I knew I should have gotten up but I needed five more minutes, I had slept fine last night but getting up was a problem.

"Sookie…"

I felt two large hands slide underneath me and pull me up to sit. I rubbed me eyes.

"What is it; I only slept in a little. I was still tired, you know adjusting and all."

"Dear One, it's almost nine."

My eyes shot open. Eric sitting in front of my already dressing in a dark grey cotton shirt with snap buttons and dark washed designer jeans. He was wearing a belt buckle with looked like something a gothic cowboy would wear and as I looked farther down I see he had a pair of black square toed boots. Why did he already have his shoes on? Then I looked at his hair, it dry and brushed. My eyes widened and my hand went to my mouth.

"I'm so sorry Eric!"

He smiled and pulled my hand from my face.

"I called Pam and she knows we will be running late. Just get ready and we can go."

He stood up and pulled me out of bed.

"I set some clothes aside; I'll be back with a bottle for you."

He placed a soft kiss on my lips and turned to leave.

Thank god for vampire speed. I seemed to be able to wash up a lot faster than I ever could as a human. I washer my hair and body quickly and was blow-drying my hair by the time Eric came back. He handed me the bottle and offered to put an outfit on the bed for me.

"Whatever you think I'll look good in baby."

He turns to me at the doorway.

"You look good in everything."

I knew I should have been red when he said that. But there was a pang of guilt when I saw the want in his eyes and the lust bubble through our bond.

I turned and switched my iron on.

"Sorry about this evening."

In a second he was by my side.

"You have nothing to worry about Sookie. It is natural for things to be a bit unstable in the beginning. You have done nothing but please me. As for the lack of sex this evening, I am sure we can make up for that later."

The look he gave me could have set even the deadest of hearts beating. He kissed the top of my head and turned to leave.

"Drink your blood. I'll be in my office down the hall, meet me when you are ready."

Yes, sir!

I finished my blood, hair and makeup. Unfortunately my taste buds hadn't changes that synthetic blood was still gag worthy but I did as I was told. I walked out to the bedroom and put on what Eric had set out. I put on the pair of black designer jeans, steel blue tank top with black lace and a pair of jeweled black pumps. The jeans were a skinny fit which allowed all the details of my shoes to be seen. I pulled on the black bolero and fixed my hair. I didn't bother changing bags from the night before. I took the shoe box which I couldn't help but frown at and took it to the closet. Manolos, really? At least he put me in jeans; I wouldn't be able to practice fighting skills in a tight little dress.

I folded my arms as I clicked down the tile hallway to his office. As I leaned against the door frame of Eric's office. His eyes shot to mine.

"Do you have a shoe fetish Mr. Northman?"

"No. You do not like the selection of clothing I have for you?"

"I didn't that. I just-"

With few quick motions Eric was inches from my face.

"You just…Nothing. Ms. Stackhouse do not be ungrateful, it is unattractive."

_Vampires are ungrateful_.

He smiled as he took me hand.

"Besides, you deserve everything I give to you, money is no object to me, I enjoy seeing you dressed nicely. I know you want to please me, so please do not be so difficult over something so petty."

_Petty?_

He sounded pretty serious but he was right, I had a new found enjoyment in making him happy. Making him happy was not so one sided. He was trying everything in his power to keep me safe, happy and loved. I wouldn't bring this little thing up again, it was too human to argue about and there were bigger fish to fry.

I looked down at the leather and jewels, and then back at him. I smiled and kissed him.

"Eric, they are beautiful. I am too lucky."

Even though I meant it, something inside me made me feel like I was kissing his ass. I hoped I wasn't losing another tiny bit of my humanity. I feared that it would all eventually erode away.

Eric and I flew down the stairs. We were already to the car when I realized my purse was still inside. I told Eric and he tossed the keys to me as he went back in to fetch my purse. Eric was inside in a flash and I turned to the car with human speed. If it were not for my lagging I wouldn't have heard it.

Snap!

"_Oh fuck, I hope no one heard that. Stupid fucking vampires, I can't believe I am working for them…"_

Without hesitation I tracked the stream of consciousness. I crept as silently as I could behind the man hiding along the house. He was leaning half way into a bush and was hunching over some box with lights.

As I got close enough to him he dropped a box and turn to me with a stake. It took no effort dodging him and I grabbed his wrist the sharpened wood fell to the ground. The bone of his forearm snapped in my hand like a dry twig. He began to fight against me and screaming.

"Let me go, god damn you bitch! You broke my fucking arm! Fuckin vamp…"

The young man's eyes grew wide and I knew Eric was approaching us. I release him as Eric came beside me. Eric grabbed him as I went to see what he had dropped. I could hear everything the man was thinking and I didn't have to turn around to get the visual. Eric didn't much care for when people called me names and I'm sure he was pissed someone had just tried to kill me not to mention was being sneaky around his house.

"Don't kill him yet."

_Yet? Sookie Stackhouse, shame on you!_

I calmly spoke and I gathered the electric device in my hands. It was a wireless control for cameras. Next to the control were three small items, a small box with a lens and two smaller cubes I could only guess were microphones. My assumption at the bar was right, someone was keeping tabs on us, most importantly me.

Eric was interrogating the young man as I brought everything to him. Eric recognized the devices right away.

I could easily read the boys mind but I had to step back, the blood from the man wrist was driving me insane. His rapid heartbeat was playing in my ear, taunting me and I felt a growl rumble from my chest. Eric turned to me for a second and saw me fangs were drawn. He directed his voice to the man.

"If you don't tell us everything you know I am going to allow my beautiful girl over there eat you alive, and for your sake I'm happy to inform you no glamoring with take place."

"Eric, I know why."

The boy stopped screaming and refusing when I spoke. I walked forward with my arms cross gripping my sleeves and using everything I had not to attack the man.

"Felipe sent him because he is good at what he does, IT stuff. Sending a vampire would have been bad since Felipe is aware war is upon us, he cannot lower his numbers right now. Jonathan here has cancer and will die in 6 months unless he follows through with his end of the deal. Felipe vowed to turn him if he succeeded."

Eric let out a laugh of amusement and released the boy.

"It's so sad what some humans will believe. You almost feel sorry for them."

Jonathan laughed as he held his arm, he laid in the fetal position on the ground as he rummaged through his pocket the unmistakable click of a gun was all the warming he gave us.

"Thank god for plan b."

I lunged toward him but his heart had stopped before I could sink me teeth in. Eric swiftly pulled me off the man whose light brown hair was now turning a beautiful shade of burgundy. I fought to go back to him twice before Eric shook me and sent me into the house.

"You never drink from the dead! Now going inside. Have a blood and call Pam. Do not tell her what happened over the phone. Just tell her we will be late."

I was on the porch when he lifted the man's body and carried it to the back. I hurried to the kitchen and threw two bottles in the microwave.

After I forced my blood down I sat at the counter staring at the flames through the back window. It was starting to click why Eric was going to fight beside Felipe. He was planning on Felipe being the casualty. The smile I had front that pleasant thought fell when I ever haunting realization that I was losing more of myself came back. I had never wanted to rip someone's throat out ever, not even when I fed from fangbangers. I wanted to drain that man right there in Eric's side yard. I was fine until I got a whiff of his blood then the animal came out. I thought I was beyond this. I shook myself of the thought as I stood up and went to the kitchen phone. I ignored the smell of gasoline, wood and burning flesh as I dialed Fangtasia.

Pam picked up on the second ring.

"Fangtasia, the bar with a bite."

"Don't sound so bored, I could have been Eric."

Her voice perked up.

"Someone isn't in a very good mood. Running later than planned?"

"Yes…"

I craned my neck out the window and fire seemed to be dying down.

"We should be there before eleven."

"Anything I should know."

I let out a sigh and softened my voice.

"Pam."

"I understand. I'll see you when you two get here."

I hung up the phone and reheated the blood. As I retrieved the bottle I could see Eric shoveling dirt over the embers. I took a useless deep breath and walked out the back door. Eric looked up at my but didn't stop working, as I got closer to him I was pleasantly surprised to see how clean he had stayed. God how morbid was I?

_Good for you sugar, you were able to keep clean while burring and burying that man's body._

He went to the shed and set the shovel against it.

When Eric came back to me he took the blood from my hand and took a swing. For a moment I felt like I was in some psycho version of a Norman Rockwell painting. But he should have been doing yard work, I should have been giving him tea and it should have been sunny.

"I told Pam we would be there before Eleven, I hope that's ok."

His hands weren't even dirty and he pulled me close to him and planted one on me. He still managed to make me weak with his kissing experience. As he pulled away he lifted my face to his. His hand was under my chin as he let his thumb glide across my cheek.

"You did so well out there."

"But I wanted to kill him, I even tried to-"

"I know. The point is that you didn't. When we are in combat situations with human our urges to kill multiply. Don't you remember Bill, in Dallas?"

How could I forget? It made me feel so good that I was mistaken about wanting.

"Come on Eric, we better get going."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: All characters belong to Charlaine Harris. Don't sue please :)

If you told me last month that I would be sitting on Eric black leather sofa after feeding off a fangbanger. I would have thought you were nuts. Three years ago I didn't even know that vampires existed and now I was one. I had been changed by order of the king. Eric, the only vampire I knew I could trust as a human made me less than a week ago.

I felt the need to reflect as I sit here full and satisfied. There is no feeling of hunger as a human that can compare to the need to feed as a vampire. True Blood only fills you, like a diet shake there is no enjoyment in drinking synthetic nourishment. But I was proud that even after only a few nights I was able to survive off of a bottle and not a human. The humanity I had as a human was still very much alive in me and it hurt to not only hear them think but also know I could harm them. It made me feel like a monster.

Eric was very proud of the restraint I was able to possess at such a young age and he knew the king was right with everything he had said. Castro's motives may have been warped but there was no denying I was progressing at an extremely unnatural rate. Eric said I should plateau soon and it will take a long time if I ever reach the same level as him.

Fangtasia is closed now and Pam and Eric are discussing out trip to Florida. Felipe is on holiday there and after our surprise visitor last night Eric felt compelled to meet with the king. Our plane would be leaving soon but I said nothing since Eric seemed calm as her continues to speak to Pam about tax forms. I was happy we were leaving town but not excited about who we were visiting. Last night I hurt someone and tomorrow night Pam would do the same. Tomorrow night, while Eric and I will be laughing and dancing with the king, she will be in Bon Temp informing Sam of my 'change'. My heart ached to even think about it and I felt like a coward knowing I wouldn't be the one to break the news.

"Sookie this is not a choice for you to make, Sam will know and I am even offering a waitress to him while he finds a replacement. I am only doing this because he was important to you and you still have connections in Bon Temp. He will know."

Eric's words still echoed in my head as my thoughts went to Amelia. She had barged into Eric's office when we arrived last night demanding to know everything. Apparently she had tried to locate me at the hotel we were supposed to be at so she took matters into her own hands and tried to find me.

"I was so worried; I couldn't help but think the worst. You could have been dead."

I was dead and after a long island and few deep breathes she saw me clearly. Eric told her everything, well his version of everything. She was sad and angry and confused and she wanted to kill Felipe de Castro. A box of tissues a cocktail later Pam had her sign an agreement to keep quiet about everything and a contract that stated she could stay in my house as long as she takes care of the house and grounds. Of course Eric included a hefty allowance each month, you know for Windex and lawnmower fuel. Tray picked her up at the end of the night. As I said my good bye she turned one last time as if she would never see me again. I really hoped she was wrong.

Pam sat down next to me as she handed me my jacket. Her closeness freed me from my thoughts.

"Cheer up Sookie, you're going to Miami."

I smiled and stood as Eric slipped on his coat. Pam was in high spirits, she liked taking over when Eric was out of town.

"I forgot to thank you for the clothing you bought, it was nice not having to worry about what to bring."

Pam smiled back.

"I can't take all the credit, Eric had his input as well and you never know what the occasion may require of you. And having a closet the size of his would be a terrible thing to waste."

I let out a light giggle. I enjoyed it when Pam shared and now that I was vampire she tended to share more often.

"At least that's one thing I can look forward to on this trip. I may have a fake smile plastered on my face but at least I'll look good doing it."

"You always look good."

Eric came from behind and placed his hands on my shoulders, giving them a little massage. It felt amazing. Pam just smirked. Just then we heard a honk of our driver. Eric would have driven but we had no idea how long we would be gone.

Eric grabbed our luggage stood at the door.

"Pam, be gentle on Sam. Okay?"

She just rolled her eyes.

"You're going to miss your flight."

I nodded and kissed her cheek before I met Eric.

***

We arrived as Casa Diablo just before dawn. The beach front hotel was the beautiful and was the number one vampire hotel in the state. Eric didn't unpack anything, after he blocked the windows he was all over me. Was surprised at how frantic I was as well. I ripped his dress pants clean off him and only paused to a moment to send an apologetic look. He didn't seem to mind one bit as he did the same to my skirt and blouse. We needed each other so much in those short moments we didn't even make it to the bed.

The cool tile floor felt amazing one my back as Eric trusted deep into my core. My fingers laced in his hair as our eyes locked onto one another. We found a rhythm and wrapped my legs around his waist. Eric let out a low growl and plunged in even deeper. He felt incredible and I knew he was just as desperate for release. With each deep, strong penetrating stroke I inched closer and closer to the edge.

My fang had been drawn for quite some time as I let out a low moan and growl. Eric smiled and pulled all the way out. His fangs extended as he slammed back into me. He sank his fang into the soft flesh of my neck tossing me over the edge. I cried out as my muscles clenched tightly around his member. Still lost in my orgasm my mouth found his neck and I bit. He broke from my neck and let out a roar as his cool seed spilled into me.

A few moments later we were both had our backs on the tile floor. We stared up at the softly painted ceiling still lost in a hazy calm only Eric sex could bring. I broke the silence and let out a giggle. Eric let out a hmph before scooping me up and setting my on the bed. I let out another giggle. He arched a brow as he looked down at me. I was crawled under the sheets and propped myself up on my elbows.

"I guess me little plan worked, you seem to be in a better mood."

He turned out the light and crawled in bed. I curled up close to him and found my nook. I loved the way he held me was we slept. His limbs surrounding me, I felt completely safe and loved. I craned me neck up to look into his eyes, and I was still unable to wipe the smile off me face.

"I think that would have improved anyone's mood. I like it when you roar and I love it when it's because of me."

He smirked at my honesty.

"I don't think I'm the only one who let out animalistic noises. I believe I hear a very impatient growl earlier."

I nudged my face against his granite peck and let out a tiny purr. His face found my hair and drew in the scent.

"Mmm that's better."

He gently pulled his face up to mine and brushed his lips across both cheeks before finding my lips. His kiss was soft and loving and I returning gently matching his love through our bond. We both lay there for a moment and as the warmth of our bond intensified I also felt the pull of my vampire body and mind straining for slumber. Our lips lingered for a moment and them Eric whispered into my mouth.

"You must sleep now."

I nuzzled back into his chest as he stoked me hair and whispered in his ancient words.

""Lappar min förälskelse, mitt barn, min saknad… mig ska uppehället dig för evigt."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

English translation: "My love, my child, my missing piece…I will keep you forever."

A/N: I know this chapter was short but I felt it was important for Sookie to sit and think about everything that has happened.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: All characters belong to Charlaine Harris. Don't sue please :)

I woke to the sound of my cell phone going off. I slid halfway out of bed to grab my purse and find the small red phone. After turning the alarm off, I moved back into bed. Eric's phone was on the end table across from my side of the bed it was lit and I could hear his speaking softly on his blue tooth. I sat up as rubbed my eyes and brushing my hair back with my figures. Eric passed by the doorway with only a towel around his waist, he had a comb in one hand and was gesturing with the other. He was deep in conversation, though I hadn't tuned into who he was speaking to. I ignored the mild ache the from between my legs and went to me luggage.

I tied the knot around my robe and tossed the large suite case on the bed. Not knowing what the plan was for the night I grabbed a fresh bra and panty set and made my way to the bathroom. Eric was still listening to someone on the other end of his ear piece as he planted a soft kiss on my forehead before walking out to the bedroom.

I tried not to seem miffed that once again had showered without me but I head slept late again. I would have slept later if I hadn't been smart about setting my alarm before we left last night. I showered quickly and washed my hair. Thank god for showers, just like the two nights prior, my showers were like my new cup of coffee. I needed it the shake away mu grogginess from not sleeping underground.

As dried off and slipped on the soft black lace I could hear Eric was still on the phone. I wrapped my robe around me and blow dried my hair. When I turned the hair drier off Eric slipped in behind me. He gathered my hair and brushed it all the one side. His eye followed mine through the refection of the bathroom mirror. His lips smiled against the skin of my neck after I let a tiny shudder pass though my body. It was torturous of him when he brushed his cool lips over the sensitive areas on my skin. Eric let out a purr as his nose glided up my neck and behind my ear.

"Sorry I was on the phone so long, that was Victor. Apparently he is down here as well."

I straightened up and broke from his gaze.

"You are not happy about this I can feel that. Sookie, you must use all your restraint during our visit. If we cannot convince the Felipe that out intentions are true this will all be for nothing."

I looked up at his reflection and nodded with a smile. Eric didn't enjoy having his time wasted and he had made very clear what our purpose in Miami was.

Looking down at the counter I saw there was already a curling iron, salon grade too. Was I so easily impressed or was this place one of the nicest hotels I'd ever been in. I switched it on and turned to Eric. I pressed my head into his chest.

"I will do as you wish…I hate this but I trust you."

"Good."

"What do you want me to wear; I assume you know what we are to do tonight."

"Yes, there is a…well for lack of a better term, cocktail party tonight here in this hotel. Felipe is staying here and club on the top floor specializes in vampire nightlife."

"Oh my, maybe you can pick up a few ideas for Fangtasia."

I lifted my face to meet his and smiled. He let out a low chuckle. I had to find some light in our situation somehow or I wasn't going to survive this trip. I dreaded seeing Felipe again.

Eric smirked back.

"For a moment there, I thought you were reading my mind."

His short golden hairs tickled my lips as I placed a kiss on his chest and turned back to the mirror. I began curling sections of my hair as I spoke.

"Well I packed a few dresses, you can go out there and see or I can in a minute."

My eyes fell to the refection of the towel behind me.

"And as much as I wouldn't mind you keep your current attire on I don't think Victor or Felipe will be too pleased."

He smile and left the room.

I wanted to do something a little different than just curling my hair. I should have cared less considering who we were visiting but Miami was a pretty stylish place and I wanted to look the part. Thankfully I had time grab Cosmopolitan in the airport. After listening to Eric tease that I didn't need read about the 50 things human men find sexy and fighting carbs during the holiday I was able to read up on hair and style for winter.

The mild chill in the winter air wouldn't trouble me so I tried a simple updo. On the first try it looked great. It looked sassy and sexy without looking too polished. When it came to makeup I tossed my foundation in trash, my skin was perfect. My face was completely smooth and even. I couldn't help but smile and the idea of never needing liquid makeup ever again. I applied some soft grey eye shadow, black liquid liner and mascara. I finished with a cranberry lip stain, clear gloss and added a little hair spray to my hair.

Eric was dressed when I walked back into the bedroom. He was perfectly polished to vampire perfection in his simple black suite and gun metal grey dress shirt. He never buttoned his shirt all the way and I was starting to think he did it to tease me. He was tying his black dress shoes when I walked over to the closet. Could I love him anymore? He had put everything away for me; I knew it only took a minute for him but the gesture was sweet.

"I put the one I thought you would like most in the front, you didn't pack it since I didn't have a chance to give it to you at home."

The dress was one of the most beautiful pieces of clothing I had ever seen. It was grayish silver and it sparkled. It looked so expensive I almost didn't want to touch it. I could hear Eric stepping close to me.

"I saw this on one of those mindless movie premiere shows Pam likes and I had her hunt one down. I knew you would look better in it so I had to get it for you. You do like it?"

I ran my fingers over the fabric.

"It's beautiful, but it too much."

He took the dress from the hanger.

"Sookie."

That was not a plead, that was a warning. We had this conversation before.

He pulled the loose knot from my robe and let the silk fall into a light blue puddle at my feet. He looked at my black bra with a critical eye and grabbed a strapless one from a drawer. I quickly switched them and couldn't help but feel a little silly playing dress up with Eric. I wondered if he ever helped Pam with her corsets and things back when he first turned her, from what I remember she said clothing was pretty elaborate back then.

Eric held the dress as I stepped into it. The fabric felt like silk bandages hugging every curve of my body. I fixed the straps and stepped into the silvery grey satin pumps. Eric was licking is lips when my face finally when back to his.

"Well, was it everything you had hoped?"

I did look good but I had to at least tease him for his ridiculously expensive taste.

Eric pulled me to him and ran his hands over every fabric covered curve.

"No. It looks even better. It is a shame Pam was unable to teach you how to fight."

I arched my brow as I put in some simple grey pearl studs.

"Well I'm not leaving your side. So you can beat the men away if need be."

He smiled at my humor.

"Gladly."

****

I gripped me silver clutch and nervously ran my glossy lips together. Eric pulled me close to him in the elevator trying to calm me but I could feel his mild anxiety too. It never helped when one of the most calm and collected vampires was nervous.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Crimson Loft."

The elevator operator said as the doors slid open and music filled the tiny compartment. I took Eric's arm as we walked out into the club.

It was a busy place. The club wasn't a loft but the top floor. All the walls were glass so you could either see downtown Miami or the ocean. The music was blaring and there was a heavy mix of both humans and vampires. I stopped for a second to put up my shield. Eric stiffened and I knew we had been spotted, so when I looked up I already had a smile on my face.

"It is so nice for you two to visit me during my holiday."

Felipe was in a dark blue three piece suite, his hair was slicked back and he had a young girl on his arm. She looks not older than 21 and her look screamed Miami, not fangbanger.

Eric bowed his head and I followed his motion as much as I hated to do so.

"Yes, Felipe I felt I should keep you updated on her progress. And who wouldn't find an excuse to visit the beach as well as the king."

_Oh Jesus._

Eric was laying it on thick. I smiled at the Felipe and the girl. My last name sounded exotic with his thick accent.

"Miss Stackhouse, it is so good to see you."

He reached out with his feel hand and took mine. I used everything I had to not flinch of pull away as his kissed the back of my hand. I just kept the smile panted on my face and chanted in my head to hold my composure.

"Thanks, it's good to see you too. This party is amazing."

I was dying of hunger since the last thing I had was a bottle on the plane. Eric's blood during sex wasn't enough for even a snack and vampires can't live off of each other.

"Child, you look too pale. Come sit at our table you must have something quick."

Eric and I followed Felipe and his date to an upper section of the club. It was a sort of VIP area with ample plush seating and various bottles of liquor on ice for his human guests. There were also little heating units under the tables for True Blood.

Eric pulled two warm bottles and caught Felipe's eye.

"So soon? She needs to feed from a human she is too young for that garbage."

I shook my head but Eric spoke first.

"I think you will be shocked at just how right your prediction was on her rapid progression."

I knew right there I had to down the bottle in proof that Eric wasn't bluffing. I did so and as I wiped me mouth with a napkin Felipe was clapping.

"Oh this is wonderful. She will do wonders in court. I will need her at the end of this month for a few days. You of course, are more than welcome to escort her. I will have my people send you the formal information next week."

Eric nodded and I tried not to frown. Vampire or not I was still looked at as an object and the new found pride I had from being a vampire made it difficult to hold my tongue. Eric took the empty bottle from me and rubbed my leg. He was trying to calm me. I didn't like being discussed like I wasn't there, especially by Felipe.

"We will discuss everything later."

"Yes, I cannot wait to use her gifts. There are many matters that need tending to back home."

These two needed to stop or I was going to lose it. And if Felipe was so busy why was he here and not back in Louisiana. Eric felt my anger and he squeezed me knee as a warning to stop.

Eric smiled and nodded.

Victor walked into our area and took a seat across from Eric, this night was getting better by the minute.

"Victor."

"Eric, Sookie."

"Hello Victor."

It soon became clear to me as I recognized other vampires from Rhodes and other events that this was no holiday. Maybe Eric wasn't as high on the ladder as I thought and wasn't invited to an event for the vampires that held more power. Or maybe vampires like to go on group vacations.

Something didn't feel right. But I could have just been uneasy for the mere fact that I was sitting not far from the man who a week ago had decided my future. Not to mention my great grandfather would most likely declare war as a result.

The air in VIP was getting a little too heavy not that I could breath but I needed to get out the there. I put my hand over Eric's which was stuck absent mindedly on my knee.

"Eric, I'm going to walk around for a minute."

He stood and put out his hand.

"I'll come with you."

He then turned to Felipe and Victor.

"Gentleman we're going to have a look around for a moment. We won't be gone long."

"Don't keep her to yourself for too long."

Felipe joked, instead of growling I smile back at him as I took Eric's hand and stood.

Eric and I walked down the stairs, across the dance floor and out to the large terrace. There was a mild breeze outside and he wrapped his arm around me as we continue to a more vacant area.

"Eric I am going to lose it, I swear! I can't sit there with them any longer. I know we have to for everything to work out but it's too soon."

He pulled me close to him as he leaned against the railing.

"You are doing so well Sookie, do not doubt yourself. You must use your hatred to your advantage, use your anger to calm you. Remember the sooner we are back in their good graces the better off we are in the future. This is all temporary."

I knew he was telling me all of this because even though it was obvious I apparently forget the plan when I am upset. But being face to face with the person responsible for your death would upset anyone. Eric gripped me a little tighter and I felt his calm seep into me. He planted a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Forgive me for speaking of you like an object. You know I think so much more of you."

I knew the part he had to play tonight and I didn't like it but it wasn't his fault. We both had to act agreeable.

"When in Rome."

He chuckled and loosened his grip.

"Yes, I suppose you are right."

He took my hand and we walked back inside. Eric and I made a lap of the club, he bought me a blood. This time I tried Red Stuff which was worse than True Blood. I downed it anyway and Eric assured me that if I needed to really feed I shouldn't be nervous about asking. If I felt uneasy about doing it here, there was always room service. Room service that still sounded totally trashy to me like you were ordering a hooker or something.

When Eric and I got back to the section Felipe and Victor's dates were there but they weren't. There were a few other vampires in the section but no one I knew. Apparently one of the other vampires recognized Eric and handed him a card. He flipped it over and quickly put it in his pocket. His soft voice went to my ear.

"I've been summoned, it's probably nothing and I shouldn't be gone long. Maybe you can make some new friends up here."

_Very unlikely._

Eric handed me a plastic key and gave me the 'just in case' look. He leaned down and placed a soft, slow and passionate kiss on my lips. His tongue only dipped in my mouth enough to tease and I couldn't help but whimper as he pulled away. At least it warded off any uneasy nerves I had about being alone. I tucked the key away in my clutch and turn back to the section.

Two pairs of eyes were glued on to me as I turned. The two human girls were totally mesmerized by our kiss. I would have been blushing if I could.

The vampires in our section were all talking among themselves and the two girls were off on their own. I am sure the other vampires knew they were off limits since they came with Felipe and Victor. I grabbed another bottle from under the table and smiled at the girls as I took my seat on the couch across from them. They're heart beats followed the heavy bass of the music. For sheer distraction, I lifted my shield for only a moment.

"_She's so beautiful. But I've never seen two vampires together I don't understand."_

"_I'm not into girls but I wonder if Victor would mind is she fed from me. I could never as that. He would kill me."_

"_That Northman is pretty hot too I would love to have Felipe invite them up tonight."_

"_If my mother knew I was doing this, I would be so dead."_

I looked way from the girls who were both really blonde and really tan. Their inner thoughts were boring to me and I put my shield up once again. As I sipped me blood I kept hearing mummers of consciences from the other vampires close to me. It sounded much like it did when I heard Eric but that was very rare and short lived. The waves of thought kept spilling in and out of my brain. I finished my blood and put up an even stronger shield which seemed to work. A vampire who looked to be close to my age smiled at me from the group.

Elena was a vampire from Orlando; she sat next to me after a few minutes had passed. She had a light tan complexion and long brown hair. Her eyes were a beautiful hazel. Elena complimented my dress and returned one for her shoes. She had also been to Rhodes and Jackson though not at the same time. She told me she was looking to buy some more property in Louisiana and I told her about Shreveport. I was about to bring up Eric's club when he took a seat behind me. Eric politely shook her hand and she excused herself to find some dinner.

Eric waited for her to leave before saying anything.

"I think we should stay down here a little longer and then you'll be hungry for some real food."

I nodded knowing what he meant by that.

I smiled brightly again as Victor and Felipe returned. They both took their dates to the dance floor. As I looked down at the two couples I could also see Elena had found her dinner, a young man. I turned around and curled up to Eric as he made light conversation with a few of the vampires sitting near him. I assumed from their conversation most of them were also sheriffs. A few minutes passed and a slow song came on.

"Wanna dance?"

Eric just smiled and excused us from the group. I took his arm and he led me to the floor. We held each other close as 311's version of Love Song played through the packed club. I knew it was just a song but in that moment I felt like it was just him and I in the room.

The moment was short lived, as the song ended Felipe cut in.

_Oh joy. I think I feel my fake hunger coming on._

Eric handed me over to Felipe and Eric took the hand of his date. She was shorter that I was even in heels and I could sense has amusement as he towered over the nervous human. Another song came on, it was not as slow as the pervious but it was in Spanish. Felipe knew it so I followed his lead.

I was doing everything I could to not focus on the vampire in front of me but also not be obvious. I didn't want to be rude but I was terrified of losing my cool and was trying my best to focus on the bigger picture. I was slowly learning to deal with my new way of life and I was extremely grateful for Eric but I couldn't look at the man dancing with me and not hate him. He had taken so much from me. All possible normalcies were stolen from me by this man. I strained to maintain a smile.

"My dear Sookie, I do hope you are enjoying yourself. I am pleased that you have accepted your new role in Louisiana and I hope that we can mend any trust that was broken last week."

_Uh, do I have a choice?! Be polite, be polite. Bigger picture!_

"Yes Eric and I are having a great time."

I bit my tongue before I could say anything else.

Felipe spun and as I came back he looked me dead in the eye. I didn't know how to react, was he angry? I did my best to remain calm as his dark eyes burned into mine.

"Eric told me about the Fairy prince contacting you. I am very happy you chose not to go to him."

He pulled me closer as we moved to the music.

"Your maker does not know how fortunate he is to have such loyalty. Unpleasant things would have happened to your dear Viking if you had gone to Niall."

I tried not to shudder at the thought but he saw my reaction and smiled and pulled me even closer, he squeezed me hand tightly.

"I do not like being envious of vampires especially ones beneath me. If you came back with me you would want for nothing. Eric would have to accept it."

Was he crazy? I've heard this all before, from Eric about Bill. My answer was plain and simple. No.

The song had ended and I guess he grew impatient because as he squeezed my hand tighter the only sound that came out was, "Ow!"

I yanked my hand away and pull myself from his grasp. He released me without a fight, not like I would win if he had. Eric was at my side looking a little less than pleased. Felipe took my hand once more and kissed it.

"My apologies. I got a little excited, please come back to the table."

"Actually, Sookie has had enough True Blood for tonight."

Felipe's date went to his side and he did not look pleased about our refusal but chose not to make a scene.

"Very well, enjoy the rest of your night. We shall see you tomorrow evening."

Eric and I said our goodbyes and headed back to the room. As we stood in the elevator I could feel his rage.

"Eric, its fine he didn't do any damage, if I was human my hand would be broken but…"

He took my hand and didn't say a word. I tried to calm him while maintaining my own nerves.

When we got the room he changed his clothes and asked me to do the same.

I put on dark wash jeans and a black tank top and dark red zip hoodie. I slipped on some flats and went over to him. We matched; he had on dark jeans and a black long-sleeved thermal. The buttons were undone a tiny sprinkling of blonde hair showed through the top. He was hunched over his suite case deliberating on something. I draped myself over the back of him and rested my chin on his shoulder to see what he was looking at.

"Black Vans."

"What."

"Put on your black slip on vans, they'll be easy to take off in the sand."

"I like the way you think."

I pealed myself off of him and sat on the bed. The fact that he even owned a pair of vans was funny to me. I think about that point I wanted to find amusement out of anything, anything to keep me sane. He didn't bother with socks as he stepped in and stomped on the shoes.

"You look like a dead surfer dude."

He smiled for only a moment before his face hardened and he opened his hand for mine.

"I don't want to talk in here, let's go."

I grabbed the plastic card from my purse and slid it in my back pocket before going to him.

We left the hotel in silence. The cool breeze felt nice as if ran across my face. We crossed the street and walked down the sidewalk for a few blocks before Eric found a patch of beach he liked.

Eric didn't speak until we already had our pants rolled up and shoes off. The cool sand felt amazing against bare feet. I pulled the pins from my hair letting the wind run through it as we tread lazily in the damp sand at the water's edge.

"Felipe wants you closer to him and if I were to stay with you I would be forced to give up my position as sheriff of area 5."

"So where will you be the sher….Wait! He can't do that! Why are they doing this you've done nothing wrong."

I stopped walked and stared up at him until he spoke again.

"Well this is was we were discussing, while I was gone. It isn't going to happen; I won't let that happen to either one of us. I had Victor on my side the whole time. I think he's start to convince himself that Felipe isn't completely sane. "

He placed his hands on my shoulders.

"I didn't leave the hotel to say good bye to you, you foolish girl. We're out here because I think that whole place is bugged."

"Eric that's crazy, they didn't even know we were coming until two days ago. Well if Felipe is crazy maybe you're right."

We started walking again, my feet sunk into the damp sand.

"I know I'm right. Sookie, they know war is upon us, do you think they would trust anyone now? It isn't just our room I'm sure. The interesting thing is, they are least concerned with the fairies. Felipe believes there will be a civil war between us and the humans. Apparently the FOTS has been involved in some very suspicious activity. There have been clues dropped that something is going to happen within the next few weeks."

"Ah ha, that's why he had me turned."

"Yes."

"And then Niall will declare war on Felipe as well for turn me."

"Yes."

"And we will suffer great losses but if we survive then the rest of what we want goes as planned."

"Yes, Felipe and his true allies have little chance."

"As long as he dies and we don't I am happy, and some day I hope to mend things with Niall."

He smirked at how I made it sound so simple. He grabbed me and kissed. I giggled. We just needed to be happy even if it was for only a moment or that the good feeling came from the thought of someone's death.

"I can't believe you thought I would just sell you down the river."

"Yeah well I find it hard to believe you would give up you precious role at Sheriff to follow me around."

"Don't disrespect my role, lover."

I pulled from his grasp playfully. I began skipping across the wet sand, and slashing through the thin layer of water as it skimmed over the smooth surface.

"What are you going to do about it, Mr. Northman? Punish me?"

Thank god there wasn't anyone else on the beach. In a less than a second he closed that gap between us. His force knocked me into the sand and he landed softly on top of me. I loved Eric when he was playful. He made it easy to forget and the fuck up shit that was going on.

I let out another giggle in between kisses and Eric pulled away.

"I will never let anything happen to you, ever."

"I know, I believed you the first time and I always will."

He rolled off of me and we both sat up. We scooted together and looked out at the waves. After a minute he took my hand and ran his fingers gingerly over my knuckles.

"Can't believe that bastard used his strength on you?"

"Eric we are talking about the man who put my death and transformation in motion. Not to mention torturing you. I somehow doubt he cared much about hurting my hand."

I paused and took in the sound to the crashing waves.

"I can't believe he thought I would leave you for him."

Eric stiffened.

"I know, I heard him too."

I kissed his cheek and snuggled closer to him.

"Never."

A/N:

Next time I promise I will have this beta read.

Oh if anyone if curious here is a picture of Sookie's dress there is link on my profile.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: All characters belong to Charlaine Harris. Don't sue please :)

AN: Hey everyone I'm back. Sorry but there are many scene changes in this chapter, just trying to get the story back up to speed. Hope you like it. Special thanks to HopeSt for being my second pair of eyes.

I'm not sure how long we stayed on the beach, but I had a feeling the sun would be on the horizon at any moment. The stars weren't so bright anymore, and the sky had become a beautiful shade of a navy blue. Eric carried me on his back as he picked up our shoes and flew to our balcony. Thank god most people were still sleeping–I couldn't imagine what people would do if they knew some vampires could fly. Thankfully, I had left the door a crack open after my shower.

Eric laid me down on the bed and went to block the windows. I could feel the sun pulling me into slumber. I could hardly keep my eyes open long enough to kick my jeans off.

I must have dozed off for a moment because when I opened my eyes again, I was sitting up, and my pants were off. Eric was holding me up as he pulled my tank top off and unclasped my bra. I felt so weak; all I could do was lean into his supporting hands. As he lay me down and covered me with the sheets, I saw he was only wearing a pair of black boxer briefs, and a mild ache built below my navel. I closed my eyes as he let out a soft laugh. I am sure he felt my ache as well. He leaned over and turned out the light.

***

I woke up in the evening feeling refreshed, for once. Eric was still in bed. After a few gentle but sexy attempts to wake him, I gave up and got out of bed to unblock the windows. The sky was the same color it was when I fell asleep. The sun must have just set.

I tightened the belt of my robe and looked back to see Eric was beginning to stir. As I walked over to him, I couldn't help but smile. I didn't like being in Florida under the circumstances, but Eric and I had a hopeful future that we both saw last night. Sitting on the bed next to Eric, I leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. He let out a soft moan and grinned.

"Sookie."

He spoke so softly, no human could have heard. His eyes, still sleepy sapphire slits, peered up at me, and his grin grew to a smile as he blinked and stretched before sitting up. He bent his knees a little and leaned forward to kiss me. I loved the way his lips felt on mine, gentle and loving. Moments like these made it hard to believe he was one of the most feared vampires in Louisiana.

He pulled back giving my lower lip one last played suck, and I let out a laugh.

"Isn't it Prince Charming who's supposed to wake the sleeping beauty, not the other way around?"

Eric let out a chuckle as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Well good evening to you as well."

He leaned in again and kissed me with more passion than before. I matched his passion, and I could feel the ache building between my legs. I leaned in over his knees and slid my fingers into his disheveled golden locks. Eric let out a sound halfway between a moan and a growl. It took me no time to know what he was thinking, and I was right there with him. After last night, we had some catching up to do. I went to move farther on the bed, but Eric had other ideas. He grabbed me hips, and in one quick swoop, he had pinned me halfway up the wall above the headboard. This was different–not that I was complaining. My robe was off in a flash, but as I reached for his boxers, something happened. I heard voices.

"_God damned vampires! Can't believe we're stationed here. If it weren't for the fucking king, I wouldn't be locked up in here right now. Chelsea is due any day, and god damn it, we weren't even supposed to be here for another month__."_

I stopped Eric at once. He held me in place on the wall. I hated to stop him, but this was important. I continued to listen in to the thoughts of our neighbors.

"_Will you shut up? You're lucky we got this opportunity to show our true dedication to the cause. Killing Louisiana and Florida! Two leading vampires in one shot. We're gonna be heroes man!"_

"_God damn apple polisher!"_

"_Fuck you, and I mean Chelsea used to be a fangbanger. How in the hell do you even know it's yours?"_

There was a crash, followed by a few thumps.

"_When you two girls are ready to come play with the big boys, we'll be over here."_

A door swung shut and echoed through the wall.

"Eric, we have the FOTS right next door."

Any bit of passion and lust drained from his face as he set me back down on the bed.

For fear of any bug that may have been in our room, I hopped off the bed and quickly went over to the desk. On a piece of hotel stationary, I wrote out everything I had heard as close to accurately as possible.

Eric already had his pants on when I turned to hand him the paper. His eyes quickly scanned over my words.

"It looks as though we will need to put a hold on our love making until later tonight. Please get dressed."

His lips lingered on mine for a moment. I wanted nothing more but to hop back in bed with him. He folded the piece of paper as I broke from our kiss and went to the closet.

I quickly dressed in a pair of dark washed jeans and a soft black cashmere top. He had put on a simple grey tee shirt and slid his shoes on from the beach.

"We are to meet with Victor and the king tonight. Nothing too fancy. Hopefully we'll be leaving tonight."

"I know what he wants."

I knew the king wanted to know if I had heard anything that would confirm the suspicion that the FOTS or any other humans were plotting against us. Of course, I would tell him, but I wouldn't have to tell him everything.

***

After we left our room, we went to get a quick bite, and thank god we fed from the living for once. I tried to stay on True Blood, but all it did was fill me. There was no satisfaction in consuming it. Once we were done, we were met by Victor in the lobby.

He was all business but seemed to in good spirits. It was the first time I didn't see him in a suit. He had on a burgundy polo and khakis. Victor looked like he was ready to go golfing or have a cocktail with his friends in the clubhouse.

"Good evening Eric and Sookie. Allow me to escort you to the king. I assure you that this meeting will be brief."

As we made our way across the large busy lobby, a familiar stream of consciousness filled my head.

"_Tomorrow evening he's having one more party, and the project will move forward once they all go to ground or whatever the fuck they do."_

I did my best not to react, but Eric knew something had happened. He gripped my hand a little tighter.

Deep down I knew that any attack on a vampire was an attack on Eric and me as well, but at that moment, considering the target, I didn't care. I couldn't have been happier.

We took the elevator to Felipe's suite where we were greeted by his date from the night before. Victor dismissed her, and she promptly left the room. Felipe was lounging on the sofa, staring into the flames of an ornate gas fireplace. He stood as Victor guided us to take a seat close to Felipe.

Bowing to the king took a lot more self-control than I thought it would. As we all took our seats, Felipe moved closer to me.

Oh, joy.

"Miss Stackhouse, I have a few questions for you, and it would please me very much if you could answer them the best you can."

Eric's hand slid and inched closer to mine, and I took it, lacing my fingers between his. I hated lying, but for the man in front of me, I could make an exception.

"Whatever you need Felipe, I am happy to help."

Victor had taken a spot standing near the window. He was looking out over the beach, but I knew his mind was with us. It was strange –my telepathy had not significantly changed, but now with vampires, it was as if I could tell where their energy was focused. Right now, everyone's focus was on me.

"Very well, have you '_heard_' anything that might be of interest to me?"

I nodded, and he continued.

"The FOTS and a few other anti vampire organizations have been acting out of character. We are to believe an attack is coming. Florida has had some strange occurrences recently which brought me to believe that all governing vampires in Florida are in danger."

"But if that's so, why aren't they involved now?"

Victor chimed in.

"They are but felt since there are very few telepaths in the area and you are here to visit your king, why not lend a helping hand?"

He was lying. I didn't know why, but I just knew there was another reason why Florida wasn't involved in this affair. I snapped my head back as Felipe spoke with more authority.

"Now, Sookie, you will tell me what you have heard, please."

I let out a puff of air, and my eyes met Felipe's. Here goes nothing.

"Felipe, I have heard something, but it was just this evening. I think the room next to ours is being occupied by humans, and these humans intend on causing harm to vampires."

Felipe's eyes grew wider.

"Did they mention to whom."

Yes.

"No, well, they said the King, but they didn't say which one, and they didn't say when."

Felipe seemed very thoughtful for a moment but not suspicious and that was a good thing.

"Anything else you can share."

"Well, the way they spoke made it sound like they were just scoping out the place, not like anything would happen soon."

His eyes narrowed to dark slits.

"I hope you aren't trying to protect anyone here Miss Stackhouse. You may be new to the vampire world but that does not mean humans will see you any differently, and the same goes for the way you view them. If you think they are trying to harm you, they probably are. Protecting humans over your own kind is an offense to all vampires and is an act worthy punishment by death. Be wise my child."

I could feel Eric's anger through or bond. My heart would have been pounding if it could. Felipe looked at me as if he was going to kill me right there. As much as I wanted to scream, I did my best to seem calm, but Eric wasn't calm at all.

"Sookie knows very well what humans are capable of and protected more vampires over humans even when she was a human."

Felipe stood, and we followed. He glared at Eric, and Eric glared back. A low growl vibrated out of Felipe's chest.

"I am sorry if I have upset you, but I have told you all I know."

Victor came to Felipe's side. His eyes shifted from Eric to me as if to send some silent message, but I had no clue whose side he was on.

"I think she is telling the truth. We should let them go home."

Felipe's gaze softened, and Eric took a step back.

"You must forgive my behavior. I have not yet fed this evening. Thank you Sookie. You two are free to go home tonight, if you wish. I would love you to stay; we are having a party tonight and tomorrow evening as well. I very much enjoyed dancing with you."

"The pleasure was all mine, but I am sure Eric would like to go back to Shreveport."

"Yes, it will be best we leave tonight. But if you need Sookie or me for anything, please do not hesitate to call."

Felipe's lips curled into one of the most devilish smiles I had seen yet.

"Trust me, Eric, I have every intention."

Victor, Eric and I left the room. We were all silent down the hallway and in the elevator to the lobby.

"Why are we back in the lobby? I thought we were going to…"

"Sookie, go back upstairs and pack. I will be up there shortly."

Eric kissed me on the cheek and joined Victor in the lobby as I disappeared behind the sliding doors.

***

A human girl couldn't help but gawk as Eric and I stood in line waiting to check our bags. We didn't have to fly Anubis, and people in Florida just weren't used to seeing people without a tan. I shot her a half-fangy smile, and her eyes shot away. I couldn't help but giggle.

How could I not be in a good mood? Everything had gone as planned. We were leaving, and Felipe was in grave danger. There was one burning question I still had.

As I slid my purse under my first class seat –something I still wasn't used to –I looked at Eric. He seemed pleased as well.

"Eric, what's going to happen to Victor?"

His face fell, and he took my hand.

"Lover we cannot talk about this now."

"But we're on a plane. I doubt…"

Eric had this _'I'll eat you if you disobey'_ stare that would have sent even the bravest of creatures shaking. Obviously, I would have to wait for an answer.

Minutes later, he took my hand and kissed the back of it. His eyes were nothing but apologetic. I smiled at him hoping he knew I understood.

During the flight, I leafed through a new magazine and had a True blood. Eric spent most of the flight on down time, but occasionally he would lean over and offer to purchase whatever item of clothing I was looking over.

Pam greeted us when we arrived in Shreveport. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and offered to take a bag, but I politely turned down the offer. It was hard to get used to how much kinder Pam was now that I wasn't a "low human" anymore.

When we finally made it to Pam's car, Eric spilled everything to her. If you were a human, you would have had difficulty taking everything in, but to us it was crystal clear. Though I had not told anyone of further development for the FOTS, Eric and Victor both had a suspicion. Victor was no longer interested in working with Felipe. He had been an ally of his for a long time but recently his judgment seemed clouded, and it had weakened Victor's trust and loyalty in the new king. Pam turned to Eric with a look of shock that Victor would betray Felipe.

Then Eric exposed our plan, Niall, Felipe the FOTS, and everything else.

When all was said, Pam smiled. I knew she would support everything Eric wanted and that made me happy. I didn't want to share our plan with many others, but it was comforting to have her know.

It wasn't even midnight when we got to Fangtasia. Eric wanted to pick up some paper work he had neglected. I didn't care. It was nice to be there. It was nice to be in Shreveport. I grabbed an outfit out of my luggage and used the shower in the closet while he made a few phone calls. I hadn't been able to shower since the night before, and I had every intention of jumping him the second we got home.

After I dried off, I ran some product through my hair and let it air dry as I put on a black sundress and matching sandals.

As I arranged some of my damp waves in the dimly lit mirror of the storage closet, I realized in that moment I felt the most confident and happy than I had in weeks. Eric had handled everything having to do with my change so well. Pam had told me that Sam handled the news surprisingly well. Eric and I had the chance for revenge on the one person who deserved it. Though nothing had happened yet, I felt closure knowing that everything would be ok. I felt strong. I felt like I was regaining the tiny bits of power I had stolen from me. Who knew a storage closet in a vamp bar could have such moving properties.

I got ready to meet Eric back in his office and suddenly felt a twinge of negativity. I set my brush on top of my neatly folded pile of old clothes and brought the pile to my chest. It was probably just Eric on the phone; he had a way of scaring the living daylights out of people who owed him money or favors. The pile nearly fell from my grasp as I swung the door open to a very hard, very white, and very cold stare.

"Bill…"

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: All characters belong to Charlaine Harris. Don't sue please :)

A/N: Special thanks for Hope and Meads for being my extra eyes.

"Bill…"

His face didn't change. He just stared at me. I knew what his reaction was from. No one had told him, but he must have found out somehow. His expression would have been that of shock. His eyes were now moving over my body as if he were taking? It all in for the first time and in disbelief of what he saw. His eyes moved back and forth, over and over, slowly as is to reaffirm what he was seeing really was there.

Thank Gran for teaching me manners and maintaining them even in awkward situations. I shifted a tighter grip on pile of clothes in my arms. The silence was just filling with more and more tension. Someone had to say something.

"It's good to see you."

Bill was still silent. Why wasn't Eric coming? I was sure he knew Bill was out here or that I was internally freaking out. I took a step out into the hallway and closed the door to the closet. Bill's hard face melted into the saddest look I had ever seen on a vampire. As I focused back on his eyes, I could see the waterline faintly turning red.

"Bill, please."

I tried to speak as calmly as I could. But before I could form another word, I was in the arms of my former lover. Bill wrapped his arms around me so tightly, he would have squeezed every breath of air out and broken a few rib if I was even close to being still human. Sure enough, I heard the hard plastic handle of my hairbrush snap in half against my sternum. _Ouch_!

"Let her go, Compton."

_Oh, hell! _Bill's grip loosened, and he lifted his head to Eric who was now only a foot away. I stepped back and pulled myself from Bill's grip. He was stronger than I was, and if he and Eric were going to fight in the hallway, I didn't want to be what he was holding.

"Eric, he didn't hurt me. It's ok."

Eric's blue eyes were too busy burning into Bill, who returned a stare back that blazed with utter hatred.

"How could you let this happen?"

"_Let_ this happen? You'll bite your tongue if you know what's good for you. You have no right to any action regarding this situation."

_Situation_? Guys I'm standing right here!

Bill's eyes broke from Eric's and met mine. He looked heartbroken, and if it were not for our extremely rocky past, I would have felt worse.

"You ruined her."

The sound of Bill's head being smashed through the blood red drywall was only half of Eric's response. As his huge fist rose to plummet down on Bill's face, I caught his wrist. There was no way my newborn strength would have caused Eric to yield, but the connection of our bond did.

Eric head snapped back to mine, and his eyes almost seemed challenging. I knew Eric wouldn't hurt me; he was just seriously perturbed from the younger vamps insult. Eric still had Bill by the neck, but at least his head was out of the wall.

"First of all, I am not a _situation_, I am a hu – I am a vampire, and I am not _ruined_. Bill, do not hate Eric for what he has done. If you must know, he had no choice."

"Sookie."

Eric cut me off with a warning so hard and cold, my name could have been made from granite. Was this not for me to share?

"Why can't I tell him? Are you denying me my will to speak about what happened to me? That isn't fair."

Eric stood quiet a moment as if he were weighing out the pros and cons in his head, but before he could come to a conclusion, a new voice filled the hallway.

"Well Northman, if she can't tell her story, I will."

Victor.

What was Victor doing here and how did he get here so fast? I felt strangely relived to know whatever was to happen in Miami tomorrow, he would not be harmed.

Eric's eyes softened, and I continued.

"A little over a week ago, I was kidnapped by men who worked for Felipe de Castro; they also had Eric; and to make a long story short, they gave Eric two options either turn me or die. Eric knew that if he chose death in order to save me, it would have only made my future worse. I think we can all agree that Felipe would have turned me after he killed Eric. And Bill, please don't accuse Eric of not willing to fight for me. They held Eric for a lot longer than they did with me, and his time with Felipe's men was no picnic."

By the time I was done explaining, Eric had released Bill.

"I'm so sorry? Sookie."

"Don't be. Lord knows I was never going to have a normal life anyway, and the only person who failed me? was the king."

Both Eric and Victor let out little warning growls.

"I think that if we all wish to continue this conversation, it should be done in my office."

We all filed in, and Pam closed the door behind us. She had caught the last bit of the scene in the hall. I let Eric take control of the rest of the story not knowing what was ok to share with Bill and what wasn't. Bill wanted to kill Felipe, but Eric made it very clear to him that he would end him if he spoke of this to anyone or planned his own personal attack on the king.

After a few more minutes of conversation, Pam led Bill out to the bar. I was happy Eric took the power he had over Bill to shoo him out before things got too weird. Bill still had this strange fascination with me that seemed to have a romantic intent, but I had a hard time believing he was able to truly love anything.

The moment the door closed behind them I demanded to know what was going on with Victor. My main concern was if he could be trusted. I mean, how did we know he wasn't manipulated into revealing our plan to Felipe? My second concern was that even if he was on our side, why was he in Shreveport? Wouldn't the king become suspicious?

Victor and Eric explained everything and why he could be trusted. I was not the first strange and drastic act for which the king has been responsible. Victor also explained why he was in town.

"Felipe was suspicious of why you two left with such haste. I explained to him that you were probably still having a little trouble adapting, and as forgiving as you are, it was also likely that you had trouble being around him for too long. Even though it seemed reasonable, he still didn't trust you two. After he ordered me to find and kill the men you heard, he ordered me here to keep an eye on Eric for a few days."

I looked at Eric, then back at Victor, and they both stood. Victor allowed only a trace of a smile cross his lips, and Eric smiled back before glancing at me. Something was going on that they weren't telling me about. I would play dumb for now, but I would definitely be keeping a very close eye on these two.

"Now I think we've discussed this enough. Victor, you are more than welcome to join Sookie and I me in bar."

I was happy Eric cut the little vampire shindig short. Even if we were on Eric's turf, I didn't feel comfortable elaborating on too much detail of our plan. I was a little disappointed to find out that the men who were plotting against the king didn't have the chance to harm the bastard, but I guess my telling the king didn't help much either.

Eric went to the door.

"Just got a case of trial product from Red Stuff. Apparently, it's supposed to be borderline enjoyable."

Victor let out and unimpressed huff.

"Eric, you should know better than that. If it doesn't come out hot and with a pulse, it isn't worth drinking."

I stood and went to Eric, who was now at the door, and all three of us walk out to the main bar. Fangtasia was busy as ever. Victor caught quite a few glances walking up to Eric's booth. Both women and men were buzzing with excitement and curious about who the obviously powerful vampire was.

Bill was standing at the bar. He wasn't glaring at us- just staring at me. He had this look about him; it was the look of defeat. If he had let go for a moment, he would have realized that he had lost any game involving me a very long time ago. Still, his stare was heavy with mixed messages. His discomfort and his hatred that I was a vampire now; I was "ruined."

Frustration flared in me. I couldn't be unmade a vampire. I had accepted what I was now, and he better get used to it. I had nothing to be shameful of, and considering everything at least, I was loved.

I broke my eyes from the sullen man at the bar when Eric wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to him.

"Relax my love; he is only jealous he didn't turn you. Do not let him make you feel sorry about what you are. You are beautiful, strong, and intelligent, and soon you will be so much more."

I gave Eric a weak smile and took a sip of blood. His arm stayed around me absently as he took up a conversation with Victor.

The vibrations from the? heavy bass were almost soothing as I let myself slip into some much needed down time.

***

"Ok, now your feet should be apart a little bit more, like this. The more control you have in your stance will aid in hitting where you want and with proper force."

Pam instructed as she stood next to me in the same position under the dim vibrating florescent light of Fangtasia's basement. Eric had planned on having her teach me some combat moves prior to our visit to Florida, but we didn't have time. We had only been down here for a half hour, and I had already obtained some new skills in kicking butt. Pam was a great instructor, and I saw a rare joy in her eyes as we went through another move.

"Ok, now keep standing like this. Sookie I want to test you and see if you really are putting your strength behind those moves as I showed you. It'll be proof you actually learned something and can be more useful in a fight rather than just brute, unskilled, supernatural strength."

She gave a teasing wink as she moved in front of me and brought her bare hands up. She wanted me to go through all the moves she taught me with real strength.

"You can't hurt me much Sookie. I have a few hundred years on you, and it does make a difference in strength. So give me all you got; don't you dare go soft on me."

Pam gave me the cue, and I followed through every kick, back, punch, and block she had taught me. Halfway through, her counter actions became fiercer, but I kept up. The last punch I threw she blocked with her palm. She held my fist tightly there for a moment and let out a small laugh before releasing it.

"You're a lot better than I thought you'd be. Nothing personal but the young ones always have problems with control and delivery."

"Thanks."

I shifted my dress to its proper position.

"Would have rather done this in pants but…"

"You never know when you'll need to fight Sookie; that's why I took the opportunity tonight."

"Next time, I'll try not to flash you so much."

She rolled her eyes and smiled at me as she replaced a few stray hairs. Our eyes both strayed from each others as if we both were contemplating what to do or say next. My eyes focused on a row of kegs that lined on wall. I liked Pam, and it made me happy inside to know I had a female ally.

I brought my eyes back to Pam's as I felt her soft palm on my bare shoulder.

"We bonded tonight."

"What do you mean, like Eric and me?"

"No –not like that at all, like _sisters_."

Pam said the last word like someone questioning the proper pronunciation of a word they hadn't used before. I wasn't the most insightful person in the world, but it didn't take a mastermind to see that it was something Pam hadn't had in a long time and wanted now.

I smiled at her and nodded. She gave my shoulder a little squeeze, and I placed my hand over hers.

"Sookie," Pam spoke in the gentlest tone I had ever heard her speak in. My name glided out of her mouth with a soothing, velvety softness that I would never have thought Pam to be capable of.

"Sookie, I want you to know that I am happy you are a vampire now. I am sad that it happened in the way it did, but now you are Eric's and…"

Was Pam at a loss for words? I didn't know what to say. There was such sincerity in her eyes. Every word spoke caressed my dead heart. With a quickness even I wasn't capable of, Pam gathered me in her arms; without a second thought, I snaked my arms around her slightly smaller frame. There was nothing sexual about our embrace, but it felt nice. Pam stroked my back almost like a mother to a child. Her soft voice came to my ear.

"Don't ever leave us."

I gave Pam a little squeeze before pulling from her to see her face. Her face was blank, and even as though the door at the top of the stairs had opened, she didn't change her stance. I looked her square in the eye and spoke with equal sincerity.

"Never."

Pam smiled and kissed me on the cheek before we both dropped our hand and looked at Eric. He seemed amused at the display of affection he had just walked in on.

"I heard you two down her sparing earlier, but I doubt you're going to kill anyone with cuddles."

Pam dismissed his comment and proceeded to tell him how I held up in sparing and gave a full evolution of my strength, skills and weaknesses.

"There is nothing young about her strength Eric, not as strong as me but not far off either."

"Wow, really?"

I was shocked at what Pam had just said. It meant I was stronger than vampires that had been around at least a hundred years, and I was only a few weeks old. Did this mean I could kick Bill's butt? Not that I would.

Eric took me in his arms, and I felt the pride he had for me through the bond.

"So Sookie Stackhouse is not a vampire we want irritated."

I frowned playfully. "Are you patronizing me?"

"Yes."

I didn't care. Eric kissed me on the forehead, and I felt the warm loving cocktail of emotion that would have turned anyone into a puddle of melted goo.

"Let's go home."

I couldn't have thought of a better idea. There was nothing more I wanted than to be with Eric until the sun came up. Any bit of stress I had was gone after Pam's little lesson, but there wasn't a tired bone in my body. In fact, my libido was doing back flips before we could even make it to the car.

A/N: Sorry no nookie, but there will be a hefty helping of GP in the next chap. Something a little sweet and a little sour.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: All characters belong to Charlaine Harris. Don't sue please :)

***

Four months had gone by since Eric and I had our visit with the King. Felipe had gone back and forth between Las Vegas and a new home in New Orleans. He seemed to enjoy his new home in the south, and every visit he would summon Eric and I to 'visit' him. Felipe would have me read the minds of a group of scared humans whom he suspected to be involved in some murderous plot against vampires. It was hardly ever the case. I went to New Orleans without a complaint; the hope that I would soon find someone with actual plans made it easier to tolerate Felipe.

Four months ago, it felt as if we were on the brink of war. I knew Niall still had something up his sleeve. The king had taken something from him, and my great-grandfather was not so quick to forgive. Everything around Eric and I had calmed, but I couldn't shake the feeling that the silence would soon be shattered. Victor kept a low profile and checked in with Eric twice a month. There was nothing new on his end either.

The last time Victor stopped by was a week ago. I didn't speak with him that time, but I felt him. Pam and I were downstairs. We were taking inventory before placing the bar's large seasonal order. I often sat with Eric in his booth but when it was slow, I enjoyed helping around. Bookkeeping was easy, but I really enjoyed learning about all the inner workings that kept Fangtasia running. Pam said I cared so much because it was Eric's club. That may have had something to do with it. If I kept busy, it made all the time I was waiting for something to happen go by a lot faster.

"We're really low on V8 and Red Bull."

Pam shook her head as she checked off the two mixers. Her slate gray slacks matched the keg of beer she was leaning against.

"What is it with fangbangers and V8?"

I moved over to the shelves storing hard liquor.

"Wannabes," I sighed. "But, hey look on the bright side Pam. V8 is good for humans, and we want them healthy so it works out for us in the end."

"I still can't believe you've never had the urge to fuck a human." Pam spoke with mild amusement as she flipped through the list.

I wrinkled my nose at her. Any human I had ever fed from had been strictly for nutriment. I fed from humans about every other day now, and I did have a preference. I mostly fed off girls around my human age or a little younger. I knew they could bounce back easily, and I had no problem glamoring them. Eric was all the sex I needed.

I was about to tease back when I felt strong current of emotion. Victor.

"What about Victor?"

I had said his name out loud. There was no reason to hold back from Pam.

"Victor is here; I felt him. I can feel his state of mind."

Pam's eyes grew wide, and she set the clipboard down. She went to follow me up the stairs.

That night I told Eric and Pam what I had felt after Victor was gone. Pam sat in the visitors chair in front of Eric's desk. Her face never relaxed. Eric's weight shifted slightly as he took the half empty bottle of blood from my hand and finished it off.

"Can you read my mind now?"

Pam asked in timid voice. She was completely amazed and terrified.

"No, no! It's not like that. I can't hear words from vampires. And it isn't like the bond Eric and I have."

Eric's mild anxiety simmered away.

"Go on my love."

Eric urged me to continue. My eyes found a poster on the wall behind Pam's head. I focused on the dark printed characters as I spurted out bits of new information.

"I can feel the intent behind the thoughts…the emotion, I think. This is all very new…the first time I felt anything like this was back in Miami…it hasn't happened much since so I never spoke much about it. Victor was the first vampire I've ever felt clearly…this way."

My lower lip rolled out from between my teeth as I waited for them to soak it all in.

"I don't know what this all means for me, but I can honestly say that Victor can be trusted. Like I said, I couldn't pick up what he was thinking but the feelings behind it were nothing but hope. I think I felt him because of his age, but I can only assume it won't take long until I feel others. And it isn't like a blood bond; I'm not influenced by the emotion—more like I'm reading them."

Pam's eyes shot from Eric and then back to me. "Like brain wave body language."

I let out a weak laugh. "I guess that's one way of putting it."

She smiled. "Like a supernatural polygraph."

Eric ran his finger through his neatly brushed blonde locks. The room was silent for a moment, but Pam was smiling now. A moment later, Eric gathered me in his arms. My whole body relaxed as his nuzzled the sensitive patch of skin behind my ear and trailed a few soft, loving kisses along my jaw line. His cool breath tickled my ear.

"You do not know how happy you've just made me."

At the time I wasn't sure why it made him so happy, but I didn't care.

His head lifted from mine, and he shot a very hard look at Pam. I could only guess his look by her reaction. Pam stiffened in her chair.

"Let no one know about this."

Pam nodded, "As always you have my word, Master."

***

The sun had just barely dipped beyond the horizon as I woke. Eric had bought a new shade system; it sensed solar activity and automatically lifted the shades when the sun went down. Eric was still motionless; his two left limbs draped over me. I never minded his weight that enveloped me every evening. It made me feel safe. Waking up next to the perfect male specimen was something I would never get sick of. I traced patterns over the large forearm that lay across my stomach and nuzzled the softer flesh on the inside of his other, which lay just above my head. A moment later, I felt his cool arms tighten their embrace and pull me over to fill the few inches that separated our bodies.

"Evening," I spoke softly. A gentle breeze blew through the room and tickled the bare skin of my shoulder.

"It seems that your jasmine is in bloom now."

His sense of smell was much more sensitive than mine, but I searched and picked up a faint sweetness to the air. Eric nuzzled the patch of flesh at the nape of my neck and drew in a breath.

"As much as I do take joy in your domestic additions to my home, I am afraid you are still my favorite scent."

I could feel his length grow and harden on the small of my back.

I wanted him as he did me. Just like every evening when we woke, I moved my hips and pressed into him a little more. Eric's left hand released itself from my cool side and bedding and found its way up to my breast. A moan escaped from my chest, and I arched into his touch. He took advantage of the new gap, and his cool lips kissed hungry trials over the sensitive skin of my upper back. Every few kisses, I would feel a faint scratch of his fangs as they grazed my skin.

I tried to reach back to reciprocate, but it was no use. Eric had the upper hand when he was behind me. His other arm snaked and cupped my other breast, massaging it as well. He felt amazing, but he also was making it difficult for me to touch him. After a minute, I squirmed to try and twist around to face him, but his would budge. In fact his grip tightened.

As his grip tightened, he pulled me up a little higher against his body. His left leg that had been draped over me was now hooked around my leg and was spreading me. One of his hands made a caressing trail down south to meet my cool aching core. I knew what he wanted and ground my body into his before he spoke.

"No love, I want you like this."

I didn't say anything back. My fangs were extended, and at this point, I was so clouded with lust; I wouldn't have been able to concentrate on not lisping.

His marble length was now throbbing and practically sandwiched between my cheeks as my hips continue to roll with the patterns of his talented fingers. Every stroke he made against my inner most sensitive spots was a baby step closer to the edge. All I could do was hold on as I moaned and writhed against him.

He was driving me crazy. When he ran this thumb over my bundle of nerves in tight hard circles, I almost lost it. I ground against him with all I had; that was all the sign he needed. Eric plunged himself deep inside, filling me to the hilt. His hand went back to my breast and began massaging it once more.

We found a slow rhythm. As dominant as Eric was in this position, we were taking our time. I moved with his strong, slow thrusts for a few minutes as he continued to plant soft kisses on my shoulder and neck. But soon his kisses became hungrier. Our pace quickened, and he brought one hand to my face and turned it so my lips could meet his.

I could feel his body begin to stiffen, and I knew I was getting close too. His other hand found my clit and sent me teetering on sanity.

"Eric… Please. I need you to…"

My voice hoarse when I broke for his mouth.

The only part of him that I could easily draw blood from was his wrist. I pulled his hand from my face, and my fangs bit into his flesh. Eric followed, biting deep into my neck only a second later, causing me to leave my body for a minute or two. Having a blood bond and a great lover during sex is almost enough to cause you to black out from pleasure—I have both.

We both stared up at the large ceiling fan lazily circulating the cool spring air that was now filled with the scent of night blooming jasmine and sex.

"We won't be going to Fangtasia on time tonight; there is something we must discuss."

"Oh?" _Discuss?_

I tried not to be a nervous person, but that didn't sound good. I moved to my side, pulling the dark blue sheet back up to my waist. His eyes were on me, warm and kind but also very sincere. He pulled me to him and kissed the top of my head before getting out of bed.

"Dear one, there is nothing to be nervous about. Please come take a shower, and we will talk about it once we're both are ready for the night."

I smiled back at him as he turned to walk into the bathroom.

***

Eric looked very handsome in grey pinstriped slacks and a light knit black long sleeve shirt . I wore less make up these days, but it was still unfair that he could go naked and dripping wet to perfectly polished and out the door in less than 15 minutes. I had my hair down in loose curls and wore black skinny jeans with a new dark red halter. Eric walked back into the bathroom with the shoes he had so kindly offered to get me from the closet. He set them on the floor and fixed the tag of my top.

"Thanks."

I pulled the wand out of my mascara.

"Please come downstairs and meet me in the kitchen when you're done getting ready. I have something to show you."

I nodded to him through the mirror, and he smiled back.

A few minute later, I met him downstairs. He was drinking a new brand of blood. This was a trial product Eric had signed up for. Cloned? human cells—what would they think of next?

He kissed my cheek and handed me a warm bottle. I took a seat at the counter and took a swig.

"Hey, this is a lot better than True blood."

"Yes, less..."

"Metallic?"

"Exactly. Wait here; I'll be right back."

Eric was back in less time to even bother noticing. He had a soft fabric bundle with him, which he unfolded on the last granite slab in front of me.

A/N: People who have read DaG may find something in common with the last bit of this chapter. I'm not changing the purpose of the item—only incorporating it in my story. Eric and Sookie can never be too safe, after all, Felipe is crazy.


End file.
